When Hope Fails
by SuperMastour
Summary: The Mighty Sechs Empire seeks to conquer Kardia, but its four brave youths refuse to surrender and will do all they can to stop this menace! Please Review! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

When Hopes Fail

Chapter 1

_Legends are born _

_when swords clash, _

_when tanks roll,_

_when knights siege,_

_when hopes fail..._

000000000000

It has been six months since Raguna found Kardia, and since then he had befriended all the villagers. All knew the farmer that lived outside, from Cecilia the child to Jasper the rich gastronomist, and they all quite enjoyed his company. They all knew that whenever there was a festival, he would be there, they all knew he was very sociable, even reaching a bond with the spioled rich girl Bianca. Raguna in turn enjoyed his neighbors and friends, he liked the hospitality of Lady Ann, the wisdom and kindness of Wesley, the stories and accent of Leo, the humor of Emmett, the concern of Edward, and the other traits of the rest.

Even though he had been a resident for three months, Raguna had no special interest in any of the eligible bachelorettes in the town, though they all seemed to be interested in him.

Yes, Kardia was a peaceful town, but it had one drawback, it had an unpeaceful neighbor, the great and powerful Sechs Empire. A mechanized civilization with not only knights and cavalry, but a great army of tanks that they used to steamroll other lesser nations and towns. Now was the time that this great empire set its sights on Kardia, and plans were already underway to crush the small town and its people.

000000000000000

"Huh, what?" Raguna said groggily as he arose from sleep, hearing the pounding on his door. "Raguna, open up! It's me!" a feminine voice called through wooden door, "It's the Winter Festival today!". "What? Oh... That." Raguna grumbled and then glanced up to his calendar, "I'm coming...". He then slowly arose, put on his tunic, and slowly walked to the door, which much to his surprise, had a wave of females behind.

"Raguna!" the bachelorettes (besides Mei, Sharron, and Lynette) all yelled as they squeezed through the door together, "Raguna, here!" Mist said as she pushed through to hand her chocolate bar, "No! He clearly wants mine first!" Melody intervened, "No way! He wants the bar of the wealthiest girl in town! Not of some low class servants with bad fashion!" Bianca spat as she pushed them aside. "How rude!" Rosetta said as she nudged Bianca away, "Raguna, don't listen to her, 'kay? Have mine!"

"Alright..." Raguna mumbled, "How 'bout you all get in a single file line like in grade school?" he chuckled, "That will bring some order at least."

"Very well." Bianca grumbled, "But I, as nobility, shall go first!"

"But I helped Raguna when he first came!" Mist argued,

"But I give him all his seeds!" Rosetta intervened.

"Your father does that!" Felicity told her,

"So what?" Rosetta spat.

"I think we should just play by the lot." Lara, trying to calm down the commotion, suggested calmly,

"Like paper-rock-scissors?" Tori asked,

"Yes." Lara responded, "Exactly what I was thinking, something fun and innocent."

"It's worth a try." Felicity said and shrugged her shoulders weakly.

They all eventually agreed on the idea and started their little competition without hesitation. Seeing that the home invaders were all preoccupied, Raguna quietly snuck out his door into the outside world, only to bump into Camus before he entered town.

"Hey!" Camus said happily as he spotted his friend, "What's up, Raguna?"

"Nothing much, just escaping my house." Raguna chuckled and sat down on a rock,

"Heh, I try that every day!" Camus laughed, "Hey, have you seen Melody?"

"She's at my house trying to give me chocolate." Raguna grumbled, "Everyone's there."

"Watch out there, she's my fiancee." Camus chuckled, "I might not react good."

"Tell her." Raguna said, "Ha ha ha!"

"RAGUNA!" multiple yells resonated, making the two laborers jump in shock.

"Oh! Got to go!" Raguna said as he frantically looked around for an escape,

"Come with me! I'm meeting Lukas at the tavern!" Camus said, "Oh, and take this!" he said and kicked Raguna in the shin,

"OW!" Raguna yelled, "What was that for!?"

"I told you I might not react good!" Camus laughed and the two dashed off, Raguna limping behind.

000000000000000

"Hey hey!" Lukas greeted the two young men as they stepped into tavern,

"What's up?" Raguna said as he held his shin in pain,

"Nothing much, just writing some poems." Lukas laughed, "How about this: 'Rosetta, how art thou my sweet? I find it heavenly that we two always meet!'?"

"It's fine..." Camus said, trying hard to hold back laughter, "But don't quit your day job."

"Shut up!" Lukas growled, "I am the greatest poet in all of Norad! You wouldn't know half of the things I do, Camus!"

"Woah! Calm down." Raguna said to ease up tension, "No need to get your buffamoos in a stampede! Let's just all kick back and drink some Apple Juice. It's on the house!"

"Alright then!" Camus said and took a seat, "If it's on the house I cannot pass the offer!"

"Good." Raguna chuckled, "Emmett! Three Apple Juices for us here!"

"No problem Raguna!" Emmett said, "But no liquor in them! You have to work hard, remember last time?"

"Oh yeah!" Lukas started to laugh, "You passed out before you even got out of here!"

"Ha ha... Very funny." Raguna said sarcastically, "Sabrina challenged me and I couldn't pass it down!"

"Couldn't pass it down was right." Camus said, "After the 10th one!"

The two bursted in laughter, even Emmett let out a laugh when he came to the table with the drinks.

"Thanks." Raguna said as he passed out the beverages, "But I was starting to change my mind on sharing.."

"Don't be a sorry sport!" Camus said, "You did good against Sabrina! Not as good as me of course." he added with a smile.

"Whatever." Raguna grumbled, "Let's just chat about something else, I need to have a good time while I'm hiding."

"Hiding?" Lukas asked, "Hiding from what?"

"Almost all the girls ever!" Raguna sighed, "Including Melody!"

"The nerve of her!" Camus said and clenched his fist,

"Hey.. Even she can't resist me!" Raguna said and let out a good laugh, which angered Camus, who retaliated with another kick in the shin.

"Ouch!" Raguna said, "Camus!"

"It was Lukas!" Camus grunted and sipped down some juice.

"It wasn't!" Lukas interjected, "But was Rosetta over there too?"

"Yeah!" Raguna said, "All of 'em! Well... Except Sharron and Mei, I hardly talk to them."

"Woah." Lukas mumbled, "Well, you need to pick one out and start a relationship!"

"What? No." Raguna said, "They're all just friends!"

"He's right." Camus intervened, "You need to pick one out and start a family. You can't just have a posse of girls behind you! Imagine the commotion it would make- Like right now! Just give them wood and they'll start picketing with signs outside your house even!"

"But there's so many choices!" Raguna said, "I could never decide!"

"OK then!" Lukas said and set down a sheet of paper, "Let's analyze them all! Let's see, Mist is kind of out of place but innocent, Rosetta... She's mine!" he yelled and pounded his fist, "Ok... Lara, kind, gentle, and very concerned for your health... Maybe a little too much if I might add. Bianca? Oh! She's a bi-"

"Calm down Lukas!" Camus interrupted, "Don't make a scene!"

"Alright.." Lukas mumbled, "Felicity, seems weak and fragile do to her illness but is sweet and strong inside. Tori is quiet but men who love a gentle soul can't resist her! Melody now.. Ooh baby- OUCH!"

"That's my fiancee!" Camus yelled, "You can't have her Raguna!"

"I wasn't planning to." Raguna said with a sweatdrop on his head.

"Er hem... As I was saying before this looney kicked me, Melody is Camus' fiancee. There, see? no kicking was needed! Tabatha loves monsters, so I guess she has a wild side in the double bed, eh?"

Lukas let out a wry smile and a laugh, "Ok... I guess that's it, no?"

"Yep..." Raguna said, "But still... I can't just decide on one.. What about the rest.. Won't I hurt their feelings?"

"Well, you're in luck!" Camus said, "Wesley told me of a religion where you can marry multiple women... Why don't you try it out?"

"Eh... No thanks." Raguna said in disgust, "I can't imagine a life like that."

"Well, you have to de-" Lukas was interrupted by a stranger bursting through the doors of the tavern.

"Help!" the stranger yelled as he held his abdomen, which was tainted red, and drips of red were falling from his armor.

"What is it!?" Emmett yelled as he ran over with a towel in his hand,

"The... Sechs... attacked... my village... Please, help..." the stranger, which was obviously a knight, stammered in his labored breathing,

"Camus! Get your father!" Emmett said, "This man needs medical attention!"

"Alright!" Camus stood up,

"I'll go too!" Raguna told him as he too stood up.

_This is my first Rune Factory fic, I hope you enjoy... Please review, I appreciate all feedback!_

_I do not own Rune Factory, but it is a dang fine game! _


	2. Chapter 2

When Hopes Fail

Chapter 2

_The Stranger_

"Camus!" Edward said in surprise as his son and Raguna busted in, "What brings you around here?"

"Father, there is a strange man in the tavern, he is seriously wounded!" Camus responded,

"Oh my! I better get over there!" Edward said, "Raguna, pass me my medkit from the wardrobe!"

"Here it is!" Raguna said as he grabbed the said item and turn it in.

The three rushed over to the Spring Rabbit Tavern, and when they stepped in, they saw Emmett putting pressure on the stranger's wounds, Lukas close by with a new towel in hand.

"Ah, Edward!" Emmett said, "I could use some medical assistance!"

"Yes!" Edward said as he dashed over and took over, opening his medkit. "Oh... This is very bad indeed! He seems to have lost a lot of blood! Dear sir, what is your name and were do you come from?"

"I... I am... Sir Fredrick... of Trampoli..." the man said, "My village... was attacked by... The Sechs... My people... captured..."

"Trampoli!?" Camus said, "That's 70 miles away! Did you walk 70 miles with a wound like that!?"

"Yes..." Fredrick said, "I was... alone... too..."

"What is your diagnosis?" Emmett asked Edward, who only answered with a grim face.

"Fredrick.." Edward said and sighed, "I'm afraid it's too late for me to do anything, you have lost too much blood."

"Heh.." Fredrick surprisingly laughed, "I would've guessed... Now... I have some news..."

"What is it?" Edward asked,

"The Sechs... are marching... down... here..." Fredrick said, "They plan... to take this city... take... Terra... KA KA!" he coughed viciously, blood splattering on his lips, "I-I... eh..." he said and breathed his last.

"What a shame.." Emmett said and took off his hat in reverence, "But what was it he said?"

"The-the... Sechs are on their way..." Edward said in a frightened tone,

"What!?" they all said in shock,

"We have to telll Godwin!" Lukas said, "They can't be far behind!"

"What's that?" Raguna said as he pointed at a scroll in the knight's chestplate,

"Let's see.." Edward said as he pulled out the object, which luckily was only a little stained with blood.

Edward read the scroll carefully, Emmett also tried to get a quick glance, and at the end, the two were both surprised.

"This man... was a spy." Emmett said, "Those are battle strategies from the Sechs!"

"Indeed... But I can't make out any of this military jargon!" Edward said, "We have to meet Russel!"

"But let us get the mayor first!" Emmett said as he started to leave.

"Hey! Father!" Camus said, "can I come!?"

"No Camus, this is an adult matter." Edward said, "Plus... I have a better task for you and your friends."

000000000000

"Why couldn't we go with them?" Camus growled as he shoveled some dirt, "I don't understand my father!"

"I don't know... Maybe that's a sensitive issue." Lukas said as he picked some flowers,

"Well... There.." Raguna said as he place a stone in front of a pile of dirt, "Sir Fredrick can rest in peace now... In a stranger lands."

"I guess.." Camus grumbled, "But I still wanted to go..."

"Have some respect Camus." Lukas said as he placed the flowers in front of the tombstone,

"Well... That's it.." Raguna said, "How about we go see if Edward and them are done?"

000000000000

"Yes..." Godwin said in concern as he stroked his beard, "This is a matter of dire concern..."

"It says here that the plan calls for a total invasion by the 13th of Winter." Russel said as he looked at the plans, "We have less than a week.."

"My worry is that we don't have any defense.." Godwin said, "And that a plea to Norad will take a week for revision..."

"We have to surrender..." Edward said, "Even if it means we have to give up the the lair..."

"No!" Camus yelled as he stormed in, "We can't surrender!"

"Camus!?" Edward said in shock, "What are you doing here!? I sent you to bury the poor knight!"

"We finished." Raguna said, "And Camus begged to come here... Also, I do agree with him, we can't just surrender our fine town!"

"You don't understand young men." Godwin told them, "I'm only concerned for the citizens. We must admit that the Sechs are truly militarized and ruthless... We stand no chance by the plans we have here."

"What does it say?" Lukas said as he walked up to the table of meeting.

"This is an adult matter!" Edward yelled, "You all are too young!"

"Calm down." Russel said, "If you all are curious enough... Very well... The plans call for a small force to capture the city on the 13th..."

"A small force?" Camus said, "We can fight that! We can take on a small for-"

"A force of 50 cavalry, 300 infantry, and 7 tanks." Russel interrupted with a blank face.

"Oh..." Lukas mumbled,

"We can still take them!" Camus said with a fiery temper, "We know the terrain better than them!"

"Camus! Calm down!" Edward yelled, " This is not your decision!"

"No no... Let me hear your plan." Godwin said, "Your son may have some contribution."

"Look, all I'm trying to say is that if we train, we can take these guys!" Camus yelled, "We have the people for it!"

"Hm..." Godwin mumbled and pondered, "I don't think... Who are you thinking of?"

"Well.." Raguna started, "We have Russel... he was a soldier... Edward... Jasper.. Neumann... Um... Us..."

"6 people against a highly professional army!?" Edward yelled, "That's absurd! Godwin, please listen to your sense of self and ignore these ignorant youths!"

"I'm afraid that plan won't cut it..." Godwin said, "There is no chance in heaven we can succeed with it..."

"We can't just surrender!" Camus yelled, "This our home! I won't let some foreign scum take it away!"

"I thought you wanted to run off into the city!" Edward spat, "Why would you care about this place?!"

"Shut up!" Camus yelled, "Isn't this your home?! Don't you care!?"

"Hey hey!" Raguna intervened, "Calm down! I'm sure we can find out something!"

"Raguna!" Godwin said, "Do you have a plan, young lad?"

"Well..." Raguna mumbled, "No... I was kind of hoping Camus' plan would appease you... But I do have one idea."

"Then go ahead." Godwin said with all ears,

"If one small force can reach the Sechs forces before they arrive... seeing the plans here.." Raguna said as he pointed at the scroll, "The tanks are at the rear... So if that force can take out their tanks and sabotage the infantry and cavalry, the entire plan will go haywire! But this would be most effective whilst they're camping... so we can sneak up at the dead of night."

"But who will go?" Russel asked, "All of us are of too much advanced age to travel such a distance!"

"The only ones capable..." Godwin mumbled and looked at the three youths with them, "Raguna, Lukas, and Camus... Will you be able to do this?"

"Only three!?" Edward said, "Godwin! You cannot possibly be serious!"

"There is Zavier..." Lukas added, "He can help.."

"It's worth a shot!" Camus yelled, "For Kardia!"

"This plan is very good..." Godwin mumbled, "But you all are inexperienced.. except for Raguna and Camus... but all you fight are monsters, not people!"

"I can teach them!" Russel said, "I'll show them everything I've learned from my service in Norad!"

"Hm..." Godwin mumbled, "If you all are confident... then you have my blessing... You have five days!"

"Alright!" Camus yelled, "Raguna.. are you ready, man?"

"Hold up.. we still have to ask Zavier." Raguna told him.

000000000000

"What!?" Zavier yelled so loud that it shook some stalactites in Carmite cave,

"Woah! Calm down!" Lukas said,

"That's suicide!" Zavier continued, "There's no way I will do that! Go against the Sechs!? I can hardly fight an orc!"

"Come on man!" Camus scolded, "Here's your chance to hit it big... and impress Mist!"

"What good will impressing her be if I'm dead!?" Zavier grumbled,

"Well." Raguna sighed, "Come on guys, we clearly asked the wrong person! Everyone will know Zavier as the coward after this."

"What!?" Zavier said in shock,

"Oh yeah." Lukas said, "While our names are sung in taverns for centuries, yours will be the identification of a coward!"

"N-no!" Zavier said, "I'm not a coward!"

"Oh yeah, and that's what Mist will remember too!" Camus added to the flame, which made Zavier burn.

"FINE!" Zavier yelled at the top of his lungs, "I'll help you! I'LL SHOW YOU I'M NOT A COWARD!"

"Good work, guys." Raguna whispered,

"Team effort." Lukas responded, and all four went off.

000000000000

"Camus!" a feminine voice called the strapping youth, it was Melody, who intercepted them on their way to Raguna's farm,

"Melody!" Camus responded and ran to her,

"What's this I hear about you joining an army?!" Melody said, "I thought we were going to get married!"

"We are!" Camus said, "But I want to protect you and this town!"

"Yeah!" Zavier intervened, "We are going to save Kardia!"

"Why?" Melody asked, "Camus... I want to get married before you go off! I don't want the risk of losing you to ruin my dream!"

"Very well..." Camus mumbled, "Go see Wesley... I'm sure he will arrange something for us! But now, I have to go train... Russel is waiting for us."

"Alright..." Melody said in a soft voice, "I'll see Wesley..."

**PLEASE REVIEW! All feed back is accepted! Well.. except flames..**


	3. Chapter 3

When Hope Fails

Chapter #3

"Boot Camp"

"I'm so glad you all could make it." Russel said as the group of four stepped into Raguna's farm, "I will be your instructor for these five days. Now, before I begin... If any of you all does not want to be part of this, you are free to leave now... But after we say our pledge in a few minutes, any deserter will be put to trail... So, will any one be going?" he asked with a stern voice, the polar opposite of his calm bookworm counterpart.

"Nay!" they all responded, though Zavier said it with some hesitation,

"Alright! From this point on, you all will be our only hope! You must drive back the Sechs menace at all costs! You are the light for this town that is darkening under the shadow of this empire! From now on, you will swear allegiance to this duty! Do I make my self clear!?" Russel yelled,

"For Kardia!" Camus responded,

"Aye!" Lukas added,

"Yes Sir!" Raguna said,

"Affirmative." Zavier weakly mumbled.

"Alright! Leo!" Russel called the black smith, who came down with Neumann carrying a chest,

"Here are the weapons!" Leo said as the two set down the chest, "My finest crafts!"

"Thank you Leo!" Russel said , "Now soldiers! Choose your weapon, and for the next days, you will master it! Do I make myself clear!?"

"Yes sir!" they all responded and marched over to the chest.

000000000000

"I'm so glad Neumann built this cabin for us." Lukas said as he laid his stuff down on his bunk bed,

"Yeah." Raguna grumbled, "Because it isn't YOUR land, huh?"

"Calm down, this is for Kardia." Camus chuckled as he set down his claymore on the bed,

"At least we get to relax!" Zavier sighed as he threw himself on his bed, only to jump up when Russel stepped in.

"No time for story telling, princesses!" Russel yelled, "Time to start training!"

"But we barely got our we-"

"Did I say you can talk, Zavier!?" Russel interrupted,

"No.." Zavier mumbled, "Sir..."

"That's what I thought! Another smart remark like that and it's thirty laps around the farm!" Russel yelled, "Now what are you silly ladies waiting for? COME OUT AND TRAIN!" he finished and slammed the door shut.

"You know... I liked him when he was a librarian." Lukas grumbled as he got his magic staff.

00000000000000

"Alright Nancies!" Russel said as he walked in front of the lined up group, "My training will specifically target whatever weapons you chose! Now Raguna, you got the shortsword, do you know how to use it!?"

"Yes sir!" Raguna responded, "I fought monsters with it, sir! I saved your daughter with it, sir!"

"Alright!" Russel said, "But these aren't beasts you're fighting, son! This is a cold, calculated human army! Now all of you! Hit those targets!"

000000000000

"HARGH!" Camus yelled as he gave a mighty blow from his claymore to a post, effectively cutting it in half,

"Hyah!" Raguna said as he chopped a mannequin made of a sack and Cucadoodle feathers into pieces.

"F-F-ire!" Lukas remarked as he scorched a target with a fire spell,

"Hah!" Zavier yelled and poked five pumpkins with his spear.

"Not bad for your first day!" Russel said as he wrote down some observations in a book, "But I have some concerns."

"What is it, sir?" Camus asked, "I thought we did pretty good."

"Well first of all... Don't yell!" Russel yelled, "You'll give away your position in the dead of night like that! Remember, this is a stealth infiltration mission, not chopping and hacking up people wildly in a battlefield! Next, Raguna, work on your speed and percision a little, you're flying slowly all over the place! Camus.. You did pretty good, but watch how you swing, you could sprain a muscle or two with your methods. Lukas, accuracy is the key! Zavier, you did ok, just don't hesitate on striking! You lose focus! That is all, now go to the mess hall, eat up!" 

"Yes sir!" the four responded and dismissed.'

000000000000

"Well, I learned a lot." Raguna said, trying to spark up a conversation,

"Yeah..." Camus replied, "Plus.. It's nice to eat out in nature like this." he said as he looked around from the picnic table they were on.

"Do you guys think we can actually pull this off?" Zavier said, "I mean... These guys are trained to their bones!" 

"Well... If we stay stealthy... I'd give us 30/70." Lukas told him,

"No, we can beat those guys!" Camus scolded, "Come on! For Kardia!"

"Looks like we have company." Raguna said as he saw a group of people come their direction, it was some villagers.

000000000000

"Raguna!" Felicity called out from the crowd, "Are you really going to do this?"

"Remember, I'll be praying for you all." Wesley added,

"Don't you all know you can get killed!?" Lara scolded, "Why would you do something so dangerous!?"

"Hmm... I knew you had it in you all." Bianca said,

"Can I have some food?" Jasper added, "Oh.. and good luck!"

"Everyone! It's not like we're leaving!" Raguna yelled, "We still have four days!"

"Yeah, take a chill pill!" Camus added, only to see Melody come forth.

"Camus!" Melody came and hugged him, "I talked to Wesley, he said we can get married tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow!?" Camus said in shock, "Wow! You serious, preacher man!?"

"Yes." Wesley responded, "I know you have been waiting for weeks... And Melody told me her concern.. so tomorrow you shall be married... We shall also have a special service for you four!"

"Great!" Zavier said, "Though I hardly go to church, this sounds cool!"

"I'm so glad you think so." Wesley chuckled, "I will see you tomorrow! Come, Lara!"

"So long, stay safe!" Lara dismissed herself and left with her father.

"I guess we should be going too." Jasper said, "I hope you all eat good! Eating is very important!"

"See you all later, brave men." Bianca said and blushed a little,

"Stay safe, Raguna, Camus, Lukas, and Zavier!" Tabatha added and left with her group.

"Don't get yourself killed now!" the voice of Rosetta said,

"I may not brave like you all, but I have much faith." Jean added, and they left.

"Raguna! Zavier!" Mist called out, "Stay safe now! I don't want you all dead! You have great potential! I can feel it!"

"Why thanks..." Zavier said and swooned,

"Don't worry, Mist!" Raguna chuckled, "We'll be safe!"

000000000000

"So you're getting married tomorrow?" Russel asked Camus, who was set to go to sleep, "You have tomorrow off, but on Monday you train until midnight!"

"Aye, sir!" Camus saluted,

"Alright, now you boys get some rest! You may have two hours off but you have two extra hours added in the afternoon! Get some shut eye!" Russel ordered, turned off the lights, and shut the doors.

"You're lucky." Raguna told Camus, "You could find someone."

"Don't worry." Camus reassured, "I'm sure you can too."


	4. Chapter 4

When Hope Fails

Chapter 4

"The Wedding"

"Here she comes!" Lara whispered to Felicity as Melody walked down the aisle in her dress,

"She's so beautiful." Camus said to himself and a rare blush crept on his face,

"We shall commence." Wesley announced as Melody came face to face with Camus, "Now.. Camus, do you take Melody as your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health?"

"Yes." Camus responded,

"And you, Melody, do you take Camus as your husband, in sickness and in health?"

"Yes." Melody said, tears forming in her eyes,

"Very well, by the powers vested in me, I pronounced you man and wife. You may kiss the bride!"

The two shared a kiss and they walked to sit down in the first seats.

"Now." Wesley said as he prepared his holy book, "It has come to all our attentions that four young men have decided to help our peaceful town from destruction... These men are Raguna, Zavier, Lukas, and our newlywed Camus... So I ask, let us keep them in our prayers, for they are a very great example of the kind of people God wanted us to be... Mighty men of valor, God bless you all and give you victory!"

000000000000

"What are you going to do now?" Raguna asked Camus as he walked off with Melody,

"Maybe, if we survive... I might settle down here.." Camus said, "My father inspired me to.. plus, both of us have good businesses here."

"I'm proud of you, son." Edward came up and patted Camus' shoulder,

"Thanks, d-dad.." Camus stammered, "It means a lot.."

"Now go on. Enjoy your wife- I mean, life!" Edward said and laughed awkwardly, "And you too Melody, I hope you find my hotheaded son a good husband."

"Thanks!" Melody said, "I will!"

000000000000

_Thus, Camus and Melody were married.. They resided in the Bath house for the time being..._

000000000000

"Lucky Camus.." Zavier said as he trained hard, "Getting the day off.."

"What is he doing anyways!?" Lukas grumbled,

"He told me he was going to have some 'personal time'." Raguna said and chuckled,

"Super Lucky!" Lukas yelled as he wiped the sweat off his brow.

00000000000000

_Eventually, two days flew past... the young men learned many new skills from Russel, they only had two days left... It was time to put all they learned to the test..._


	5. Chapter 5

When Hope Fails

Chapter #5

"The Test"

"I know you have learned much these past three days, possibly more than I learned in weeks when I was in service!" Russel said, "Now I want to test you! To find out how much you mastered your stealth, I want you all to put this book, 'Sunset Road', on the desk next to Godwin's bed when he's asleep at night and then come back unnoticed or unidentified!"

"Are you serious?" Raguna said, "Godwin is the lightest sleeper ever! And Felicity constantly wakes up at night due to her sickness!"

"That's why it's the perfect challenger!" Russel said, "Now train and I will call you at 10 to initiate!"

"Yes sir!" they all responded and went off to train.

000000000000

"Line up!" Russel ordered as the stars lit up the sky, "Here is the book! Now, Take it! The test starts now! You have until 12!"

"Yes sir!" they all responded, Raguna grabbing the book and dashing off.

000000000000

"Alright..." Raguna whispered as they neared the mayor's residence, "I have the key, remember to keep quiet! I'm handing the book to Zavier... Zavier, you're tasked with placing it!"

"Are you sure?" Zavier said, "I'm not really good at this sneaky stuff.."

"Come on, we practiced!" Lukas said,

"Okay.." Zavier grumbled,

"Great... We're moving in." Raguna said as they all walked to the door, and with a quick lock turn, Camus had opened it and they all moved in silently.

"Shh..." Raguna said as they made their way around the dark room,

"The stairs.." Lukas whispered and pointed at the shadowy figure of the stairs,

"Alright..." Raguna said and walked over to it, only to hear a creak from behind.

"Damn!" Camus cursed to himself as he removed his foot from a floorboard.

For a split second, movement from upstairs was heard, which made the four stand petrified, but it was only brief.

"False alarm." Raguna sighed and continued to lead the way.

000000000000

"Shh..." Camus whispered as they reached the last step, seeing Godwin's bed in sight, with Godwin in it,

"Alright." Raguna whispered, "Zavier, you're on. Go place the book on the drawer."

"B-B-but!" Zavier said,

"Just do it!" Lukas mildly yelled,

"Shut up!" Camus scolded, and the sleeping body of Godwin shuffled in bed.

"Shh!" Lukas hushed,

"Just go." Raguna told Zavier, "I believe in you!"

"Alright.." Zavier said hesitantly and started walking over to his objective.

The few seconds Zavier traveled were extremely tense as he crept over, trying not to make the slightest creak, for he knew Godwin would wake up at that.

"Almost there!" Raguna whispered to Zavier, who was about 2 paces from the drawer,

"I'm setting down the book." Zavier responded as he did the act, only for him to bump a glass of water as he did.

"Watch out!" Lukas warned as the glass started to tip,

"Zikes!" Zavier said as he grabbed the water before it collapsed.

"You did it!" Raguna said as Zavier set it down, "Get over here! It's nearly 12!"

"Alright!" Zavier responded and quietly jogged over to the group, only for him to run into a chair as he did, creating a ruckus that made Godwin shuffle even more.

"Damn!" Camus yelled as they all made their laid on the stairs,

"Zavier!" Raguna said, pointing at a rising figure, it was Felicity, who was the only one who woke up.

"W-who's that?" her sickly voice called, Zavier froze in fear,

"Get over here!" Lukas told him, but Zavier stood still.

"Hello?" Felicity said as she made her way into the scene,

"I'm taking over!" Camus said, grabbed a nearby book and threw it at Felicity, knocking her down and stunning her for a couple of seconds,

"Wah!" Zavier finally unfroze and ran to the group, which in turn ran out just as Godwin woke up.

"Felicity?" Godwin said as he stood up, "Oh my! Felicity!" he said in shock, lit a lamp, and ran over to his daughter, "What happened!?"

"I-I.." Felicity said as she regained consciousness, then looked up and saw the bookshelf, "I guess I crashed into the bookshelf in the dark.. heh heh.." she laughed.

"Oh Felicity.." Godwin said as he calmed down, "Don't scare me so! Now... go to rest... Phew... I thought it was something terrible."

000000000000

"Success, sir!" Raguna reported, "Though there were some casualties.." he chuckled and looked at Camus,

"As long as the mission was complete, tomorrow I'll check with Godwin if he found out what happened... Now rest, tomorrow's the good day... You Kids make me proud." Russel said and saluted,

"Yes, sir!" they all responded and retired.

000000000000

"Why no Russel," Godwin told Russel early in the morning at tea time, "There was nothing surprising at night... Well, except my dear Felicity did have an accident." 

"What?" Russel asked with concern,

"Well.. She crashed into my bookshelf and a book struck her head." Godwin said worriedly, "That girl's sickness can get into her balance..."

"Yes.. I'm sure that happened.." Russel grumbled, "But I must go, the Farewell party is at noon, yes?"

"Certainly." Godwin responded, "In the park, I shall see you then.."


	6. Chapter 6

When Hope Fails

Chapter #6

"Farewell"

"Citizens of Kardia!" Godwin spoke to the people, who were congregated in the park, "Today we gather to bid farewell to these brave young men, who, in what might as well been our darkest hour, stood up when no one wanted to. They sacrifice their well being for our safety and for the very existence of the fine town of Kardia! We must thank them for their determination and undying loyalty and must wish them a safe trip!" he finished and turned to them, "Best of Luck to you four!"

"Thank you." Raguna said,

"No.. No.. Thank you!" Godwin responded, "It is people like you that makes for good leaders... Say.. who'd like to marry my darling daughter to be leader of this town when I can't?" he asked jokingly,

"Eh.." Lukas mumbled,

"Oh.." Zavier said with shock,

"I'm married." Camus responded and shrugged his shoulders,

"Err..." Raguna said,

"Ha ha! It's only a jest!" Godwin said, "But I do wish you a safe mission." he finished and walked off, only for more residents to come.

"Stay safe Raguna!" Mist said in a serious voice, "And you too Zavier, and you Lukas, and you Camus! Come back!"

"We will Mist!" Zavier said in a haughty tone, "I'll take care of all of these guys! Don't you worry!"

"Thank you Zavier." Mist said with a smile and left, only for Wesley and Lara to come up.

"My God give you safety." Wesley said, "We will pray for you at all times for your success."

"Thank you." Raguna said and did a respectful bow,

"Don't get too hurt!" Lara scolded, "What you're doing is very dangerous! Please.. Stay Safe!"

"Don't worry.." Lukas said, quite scared at her angered tone, "We'll try!"

0000000000

"Alright soldiers!" Russel said, "You all have performed greatly these past five days... It really makes me proud how much you all have learned..." he mumbled, almost to the point of tearing up, "Now.. I want you all to remember that Kardia depends on you.. This is the real deal! We may try to make a militia force while you all are gone.. but that does not mean you can slack! Neumann has packed your things... I wish you the best of luck, many blessings on your mission!" he saluted.

"Thank you, sir!" Camus said and saluted,

"No.. Thank you." Russel responded, "You all show great patriotism and loyalty... Now go on! You must not hesitate! Go save Kardia!"

"Yes sir!" they all responded and saluted.

0000000000

"There goes the town.." Zavier said as the group walked into the forest, seeing the town of Kardia become as small as a Wooly.

"Yes..." Raguna mumbled, "The town that depends on us... Now! Mission breifing!" he said and took out a scroll, "We will meet the Sechs forces in about two days... we are to stop the advance by sabotaging the tanks and the camped soldiers at night. In Lukas' pack there are 50 sticks of explosive gunpowder rods... In Zavier's is the food, Camus has the Camping, and I have the military stuff... Wow..." he mumbled as he read further, "They all gave us going away presents.."

"What are they!?" Zavier asked as he looked frantically,

"Just letters and stuff.." Raguna responded, "But we should look at them while we rest.. We have a lot of ground to cover."

"He's right!" Camus said, "Even from 10 miles, the Sechs can barrage Kardia with their tanks! We have to reach them before then!"

"Let's not try to go straight into them at least.." Lukas chuckled, "I say we detour a to the right after we leave Trenzi Forest."

"Yes.. That is a smart thing to do!" Raguna responded,

**0(Later that day...)0**

"The sun is setting.." Camus said as he looked to the purplish horizon, "We should set camp... This area doesn't seem to have any monsters."

"Yes." Zavier said, "I'm exhausted from all that walking! Phew!"

"It wasn't that much!" Lukas told him, "I guess you're not a traveler like me!"

"At least I'm not a goofball like you!" Zavier spat, "Writing poems and stuff! Is that even a real job?!"

"At least I don't run away at the sight of danger and then call myself a great adventurer!" Lukas responded,

"Calm down!" Raguna interceded, "You all are acting like children! Just help us set camp!"

"Fine.." the two groaned and walked over to help.

The camp was set in about thirty minutes, just as the sun left its final rays on the heavens and the stars appeared to enjoy their celestial playground. The cosmos were beautiful, the burning bodies twinkling in all the colors, it truly was a sight to behold.

"Huh.." Camus sighed, "I wish Melody was here.. She loves the starry night."

"Doesn't everybody?" Raguna responded, "It's like... It's like... the commonwealth of all mankind.." he said in awe as he looked up.

"Yeah..." Zavier added, "Whatever you said..."

"I could write so many poems about this to Rossetta." Lukas said with a smile, then got some pen and paper,

"Well.. Let's check our presents!" Raguna said as he reached over for the goodie sack, "Let's see... For Camus!" he said and passed over a pink envelope,

"It's from the wife." Camus said as he read it,

"For me.." Raguna mumbled, "For me... For me... For me... For me... For me.." he gasped to catch his breath, "For me... For me... For Zavier! Finally!" he said and passed the parcel, "For Lukas, wow! For us... For us... For me... For me... For Camus... and... For me! Ta da!" he finished with a laugh.

"It's nice for Lara to send us health potions." Lukas said as he grabbed the tonics, "That girl really loves our health!"

"Ha!" Zavier exclaimed as he opened his package, "A turnip from Mist! Eat that Raguna!"

"Congratulations.." Raguna responded sarcastically.

"You sure got a lot of girl presents there." Camus observed Raguna's letters, "Didn't we tell you just to pick, 'The One'?"

"Yeah!" Lukas added, "You can't keep going on like this! A man with too many choices is doomed to go insane! So pick one- Preferably not Rosetta- and get on with it!"

"Or Mist." Zavier muttered.

"I can't decide now..." Raguna mumbled, "I don't really like any of them.. I mean as friends, yeah.. But anything higher, no."

"Hm..." Camus pondered, "Very well..."

"I guess you need time to decide." Lukas added,

"Thanks for understanding." Raguna responded with a smile, "I guess we should rest, eh? We need to travel more tomorrow."

"Totally.." Zavier said as he set down his sleeping bag, "I'm super duper tired!"

And thus they all set their bags, Camus' extinguishing the fire soon after, leaving the four in darkness, though giving a greater shine to the night sky. The stars shone with more majesty and it left its imprint on Raguna's eyes, who just stared off into its dark soul. The others had fallen asleep quite rapidly, but Raguna was still awake, just staring into the cosmos...

"Can we really do this?" he muttered to himself, "We're just youths... We're not knights... We can't defeat the Sechs... I should have never supported the idea, we should have just surrendered..."

"That's no way for a leader to talk." a mumbled voice sounded, which shocked Raguna, though it was only Camus, who managed to hear the tidbit.

"Oh.. Camus." Raguna said as he calmed, "That's nice, but I'm no leader... I have no confidence... Why are we doing this? This is suicide!"

"Hey.. It's worth a try." Camus responded, "Plus... We have to save Kardia.. It's our home!"

"Not my home.." Raguna mumbled, "I don't even know where my home is..."

"Hey." Camus said, "Home is where the heart is... And I know you love Kardia!"

"I do..." Raguna replied, then stayed silent for a few seconds, "Why did you think of this plan?" he finally spoke.

"Well.." Camus mumbled, "It's because I didn't want to see my childhood and friends taken away... Kardia means much to me... And yes, I may have wanted to leave, but I was quite foolish at that time, I didn't realize all the blessings there... My job, kind villagers, my friends... Melody... I wanted to protect those things at all costs! I know how brutal the Sechs can be when it comes to conquering..."

"Wow." Raguna said in amazement, "I never knew that... You have a lot to protect... Me... nothing.. I can't even settle down with someone!"

"Hey.." Camus told him, "Your time will come... That special someone will not come planned, she will appear as whoever she wants to be and whenever she wants to come.. It's like fate, you know it's gonna happen but not how or when."

"That's enough mythos for you." Raguna chuckled, "But thanks..."

"No prob.. Now get some rest!" Camus scolded playfully and turned over to rest.

"Huh.." Raguna sighed, then looked up to the heavens, "Sometimes.." he mumbled, "The fault is not in our stars... Men are masters of their own fates.."

"Master the fate, get the gal." Camus mumbled and chuckled.

With one last sigh and laugh, Raguna turned over to finally get some sleep, but he still pondered on all his doubts and fears...

**I hope you enjoyed these chapters! I was originally planning to post only three and four, but I felt kinda bad since I hadn't updated any of my stories at all, so I gave double! I actually finished this story, so uploading will be much quicker now, though I can't post all the chapters, I like cliffhangers... So, without further ado, please leave a review! Also, I can use the constructive criticism (though forgive me on my minor typos... I write these at night and me eyes get tired), I kinda got a little rusty! Also, a big thanks to ShinyEvee87, who favorited and followed this story! This is SM signing out!**

**Also, an Alert... about 2 new chapters will come daily on this story! So be watchful! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

When Hope Fails

Chapter 7

"The Real Deal"

"Alright guys!" Raguna said as he tried to wake up his groggy teammates, "We should be reaching the Sechs forces by tonight, so be ready for our zero hour at 11!"

"I feel ready." Camus said as he grabbed his plate of bacon,

"Yeah.." Zavier mumbled in worry, "Let's get them.."

00000000000000

"It's sunset.." Lukas alerted the group, who stood in their tracks, "I think I can make out the Sechs camp!"

"Let me see." Raguna said and came up, then peered to the horizon, were he saw a lot of activity in the distance.

"That's them alright." Camus mumbled, "It looks like they're still setting up."

"We have to wait then." Raguna replied, "Zavier, you have the rods?"

"Yes." Zavier responded and pulled out the dynamite sticks, "The fuses are in here too."

"Excellent." Raguna said with a smug smile, "We're driving out these invaders!"

"That's the spirit!" Camus said and patted him in the back.

0000000000

It was now around 10:45, the firmament of heaven was once again laden in it's celestial glory from yesterday. The stars provided light to the group, who could make out the camp clearly from their position.

"Alright." Raguna said, "The time has come... It's time to do what we came here for..."

"Yes.." Camus responded, "For Kardia."

"For Kardia." Lukas added,

"We're going to take that little forest to the west." Raguna instructed, "It will be better for us to hide in and sneak closer than the plains. We will set dynamite on the tanks, silently take out any patrollers, and then cause havoc with more dynamite."

"Got it." Zavier said, "Here you go!" he handed the packets of dynamite to Raguna.

"Oh no, Zavier." Raguna responded and pushed back the packets, "You're in charge of that!"

"What!?" Zavier yelled in shock, "I-I-I can't!"

"Don't worry! Camus will join you!" Raguna reassured,

"B-b-but..." Zavier stammered, "I'm frightened!"

"Hey." Lukas said, "If you can place a book in Godwin's house in the middle of the night without getting caught, you can do this!"

"Y-you really think?" Zavier said, color returning to his face,

"We know so." Camus responded, "That's what we trained for."

"A-Alright.." Zavier mumbled,

"Then let's go..." Raguna said, "The camp seems to have died down in activity!"

So the group ran towards the forest, and in there, they hid behind any tree, rock, log, and obstruction so they would not be noticed by the archer watchmen, who were patrolling the perimeter. When they reached about 20 yards from the camp, they stopped to once again discuss.

"Ok..." Raguna whispered, "The camp is mostly asleep... Lukas, you and I will take out the watchmen, Zavier and Camus, the tanks are not too far off, there just over there." he pointed to the large wooden stalls which held the machines, "Remember, stay quite and try not to overdo it with the dynamite. Is that understood?"

"Yes." Camus replied,

"Understood." Lukas responded,

"Yah.." Zavier finished, and they all got up.

00000000000000

"Shh..." Camus hushed Zavier as they passed some tents, "The tanks are just over there.." he whispered,

"I-I know..." Zavier stammered, "I'm g-g-getting the first dynamite pack..."

"Alr- Watch out!" Camus warned and pulled Zavier into a horse stall, trying to avoid a watchman who was about 15 yards away.

"Close one.." Zavier sighed, "Oh.." he mumbled and looked at his boots, which were covered in horse feces, "Dang."

"Sorry." Camus chuckled, "Now let's go!" he whispered and pulled him.

"Wait!" Zavier said and released himself, only to unlock the door of the horse stall they were in,

"What was that for?" Camus grumbled,

"You'll see.." Zavier responded and followed him, only to stop every know and then to unlock all the horse pen doors in the stables.

0000000000

"MMPH!" an archer's scream was muffled by Raguna's hand as he was struck from behind by said person.

"Help me get rid of him.." Raguna whispered to Lukas, who came over and helped carry the body, which they then hid under mounds of tent fabric.

"One down..." Lukas chuckled as they continued on their spree.

0000000000

"Almost there.." Camus whispered as they neared the tank stalls,

"Hey! You!" a defeaning voice shouted, it was a watchman, who had caught sight of them,

"Oh crap.." Zavier mumbled, only for his fears to be gone when the watchman started to stumble.

"What are y'all doing?" the archer said in a slurred voice, "Going for seconds? Hah! The other lucky bastard knights drank all the wine! Those ***hick*** guys... Thinking they can... party since we're going against a small shabby town... I … do..." he started to stumble and ultimately fell down face first on the ground.

"Oh boy..." Camus said, trying to hold back laughter, "That guy's no problem... come on..." he said and dashed over to the first tank. "Set the first pack down here!" Camus pointed to the side of the machine, the weakest point,

"Alright." Zavier said and place the first packet their, then hooked up the first cable wire to the detonator.

"There's 10 tanks..." Camus said as he looked at the row, "How many packets do we have?"

"9." Zavier responded as he ran over to the next tank and placed another packet,

"We're going to have to place one on two then..." Camus mumbled, "Or..."

0000000000

"Hah!" Raguna grunted as he slit the throat of another archer patrolman, "This is too easy!"

"It's like they're drunk or something!" Lukas said as he laughed some more.

00000000000000

"Almost done." Zavier alerted and sighed in relief, "What are we going to do about the last tank?"

"Hop in!" Camus said as he opened the hatch and jumped inside, shocking Zavier,

"Camus!" Zavier yelled, which caught the attention of a sober guard,

"HEY!" the guard yelled and put up his bow, "What are you doing here!?"

"Get in!" Camus said, popped out of the opening, grabbed Zavier and dragged him in.

"Get out of there! Guards!" the watchman yelled and two more came to his aid.

"Do you know how to drive this?!" Zavier asked as he looked at all the controls inside,

"Of course!" Camus said, "It's obviously this giant stick!" he said and pulled the said thing down, which made the tank go full speed in reverse!"

"Woah!" Zavier yelled as he was sent back, "By the way... I LIT THE FUSE!"

"WHAT!?" Camus yelled.

"Stop!" the watchmen yelled from the stalls, firing arrows at the stolen tank, oblivious to the shortening fuse... Until it went boom!

The explosion was brilliant, it destroyed not only the stalls, but all the tanks except the one hijacked by Camus, and the sound woke up the half drunk and half sober Sechs army. However, due to the cleverness of Zavier, the explosion frightened the horses, which stampeded out the gates which he had unlocked, which caused even more chaos in the camp.

0000000000

"Let's go!" Raguna yelled as he started to attack hordes of unarmed infantry, calvarymen, and tankmen as they ran in panic.

"I'm with you!" Lukas said as he blasted fire and water at the frenzy, as well as wind scythes, which chopped up many a Sechs.

"Yee-haw!" Zavier yelled from the opened hatch of the tank as Camus drove into the camp,

"No they didn't!" Raguna said in awe as the tank rolled up to him, Camus popping out soon after.

"Sir!" Camus mock saluted, "I got your tank, sir! The only problem is I don't know how to fi- WOAH!" he yelled as the main gun on the tank fired, the shell exploding on a large enemy group!

"The pulley!" Zavier popped out, "The pulley is universal for fire!"

"Sweet God!" Raguna said, "Calm down and help us fight!"

"Will do sir!" Camus said and went back into the tank, followed by Zavier shortly thereafter.

0000000000

_The attack was great, only few escaped the surprise attack. The Sechs had not only lost many men, but they lost the offensive to strike Kardia and they lost a tank, the upper edge technology they had tried to keep a secret. _

_The four warriors returned with the tank and two horses to Kardia, which surprised the villagers, but also made them overjoyed when they told of their success..._

0000000000

"Thank you so much!" Godwin said and shook all the four's hands, "Kardia really owes a debt of gratitude for you four!"

"No need for that." Camus responded, "We did it for you all... For Kardia.."

"No No!" Godwin yelled, "There must be a celebration for the heroes of Kardia!"

"Yes!" Russel added, "You all make me proud! Congratulations, soldiers!"

"Yes sir!" the four responded and saluted.

0000000000

_The celebration lasted for a whole day, there was a big feast, honorary speeches, and many thank yous given out that day. Kardia was really thankful for the sacrifice that they gave... Though, they knew that wasn't the last they'll here of the Sechs..._

00(In the Sechs Border- Border town of Sorona..)00

"What!?" the Sechs general yelled in anger, "You lost!? You lost against a small town!?"

"No-No!" the captain responed, "It was the guerillas of Tarsis! They attacked us in the dead of night and took one of our tanks!"

"WHAT?!" the general screamed, "They took our tanks!? Away with you!" he said in anger and the Sechs captian left in shame. "The nerve of these men!" he continued, "You can't give the job of a Sechs general to a petty captain! I, General Raven De Sainte-Coquille will take Kardia! I will make our great emperor proud! Maybe they'll even take the commander's post from that silly lass and give it to me! Ha ha! Let's prepare! We have to take that stupid town and make the emperor proud!"

"But sir," the tactician interrupted, "We still have to destroy the Stoic Rebels!"

"Leave them be, they will be nothing when we have access to the Lair!" the general said and slammed his fist, "Give the order, We move at noon!"


	8. Chapter 8

When Hope Fails

Chapter 8

"Time of Peace"

"Oh! Raguna!" Melody said as Raguna walked in to the bath house, "Please, come in! You need a bath? It's on the house!"

"No thank you..." Raguna responded with a smile, "There hasn't been a lot of work to tire me out... My farm kinda failed when we were away. Hey, where's Camus?"

"At work, why?" Melody told him as she grabbed a bar of soap from a nearby counter,

"Oh nothing..." Raguna mumbled, "Just needed to see him."

"Why so down?" Melody said as he saw his face, "You're a hero! You saved Kardia! Lighten up!"

"I am happy." Raguna responded with a forced grin, "I just needed to see where Camus was."

"Ok.." Melody said in doubt, "Well, he's not here... so... bye."

"Wait.." Raguna said and turned around to face her, "Do you believe in fate?"

"Excuse me?" Melody said in confusion,

"Do you believe in fate?" Raguna repeated and tightened the grip on his hoe.

"Well... Kinda.." Melody responded, "I mean... Look at me and Sharron! We were complete strangers at first but then we found out we had many similar problems and characteristics! Plus, she's my best friend now! I mean, I wouldn't know she would be my best friend, so I guess fate made us meet and gave us similarities. Now why would you ask such a question?"

"Well..." Raguna looked down, "Camus was talking to me about him after I-" he cut himself off, "Well, I need to go. See you arou-"

"Wait!" Melody interrupted and jogged over, "What did you do?"

"It's nothing really!" Raguna responded, "I really need to g-"

"No!" Melody yelled and grabbed his arm, trying to hold him back, "What did you do!?"

"He did it!" Raguna responded in anger, "He brought up the question of my solitude!"

"What?" Melody asked in confusion, "What do you mean by that?!"

"The guys all started saying that I need to pick one girl to settle down with!" Raguna yelled, "I couldn't decide, so at night Camus told me that the girl would come eventually. He said that it was like fate!"

"Oh..." Melody said in understanding, "Well, Raguna... My husband is right! You won't know! Plus, why is it so hard to choose someone? There are a lot of girls here, why is it so difficult?"

"Well..." Raguna said, "I grew in this town knowing that they were all my friends, so if I choose only one out of them, the rest would be hurt..."

"Ah..." Melody mumbled, "That's very thoughtful of you! Hey, if I didn't marry Camus, you were next on my list!" she said and gave a wink and laugh.

"Eh..." Raguna laughed weakly, "Thanks? I guess?"

00000000000000

"Hello, Jean!" Lukas greeted as he walked into the general store,

"Why hello, Lukas!" Jean responded with a smile, "You need something, beside my daughter?" he said and laughed.

"Ha ha." Lukas chuckled, "Yeah... Where's Rosetta?"

"She's in her room, you're free to go see her." Jean responded, "Make sure to buy something too!"

"Alright." Lukas said, "Thanks Jean!"

Lukas ran upstairs, where he met Rosetta, who was combing her hair. She didn't notice him at first, but after a couple of his steps, she turned around to face him.

"Oh! It's just you..." Rosetta said, trying to sound unimpressed, "What do you want?"

"You know.." Lukas said, "Just giving you a poem, like always.."

"Oh.." Rosetta mumbled, trying to hide her face, since she was starting to blush,

"Well... I'll just set this here..." Lukas spoke, "And I'll just be heading on my way..."

"Alright..." Rosetta replied, and then gave a big sigh when the poet finally left downstairs.

0000000000

"O-O-ok..." Zavier stammered as he walked in Carmite cave, spear in his hand, "I can do this... I can defeat these guys..." he mumbled as he inched his way to an orc, who was minding its own business and gnawing its club. "I blew up the Sechs... I can poke an orc!" Zavier said and mustered his courage, then charged blindly and struck the monster, who was felled in the great strike. "Wow!" Zavier said as he looked at the fallen beast, "I did it! Ha ha! I'm the best! Wait till Mist hears this!"

**00(With Raven, the Sechs Commander)00**

"From our position, we will reach Kardia by nightfall!" the tactician said as he slid his finger on the map, "We should use the cover of night to set up tank positions for a barrage!"

"Excellent!" Raven responded, "but can I make a request?"

"Anything, General!" the tactician responded,

"Please spare the east part of the town." Raven's demeanor changed to a more compassionate one,

"Um..." the tactician mumbled, quite shocked, "I don't mean to disrespect, but why, sir?"

"My uncle lives in that town... Perhaps you've heard of him?" the general said, "Jasper De Sainte-Coquille... He lives in a big manor on the eastern part... Once we enter the town, seek him at once and bring him to me for safety. I could never forgive myself if I was the cause of one of my kin's blood, so save him and his household, he should have my cousin still there.."

"Very well, general!" the tactician said and saluted, then retired to join the rest of the marching troops.

"I will save you uncle.." Raven mumbled to himself, "No matter what the emperor's orders are... I will rescue you..."

**00(Back to Kardia...)00**

"Phew..." Camus sighed as he waded in the hot bath, "Today was a tough day..."

"What did you do?" Melody asked as she walked in, for the bath had closed already and no other men were in with Camus,

"I had to move bales of feed for Raguna..." Camus responded, "He hadn't fed his monsters since we left to stop the Sechs."

"Oh.." Melody mumbled, "That must have been hard!"

"Well, Raguna pitched in, so it wasn't that bad." Camus chuckled, "Though my day could be better.." he said and gave a sly smile to her.

"Oh!" Melody said and blushed, "But this is the men's bath!"

"No one's here!" Camus responded, "Plus, you already closed up shop."

"Ok.. Ok.." Melody chuckled, "You win... But you have to make breakfast tomorrow!"

"Sure!" Camus laughed, "now come on, I'm feeling... "Cake Soap" today."

**00(With the Sechs...)0**

"Alright..." the tank colonel said as his men drove the tanks into positions, "Set your guns at about... Um... 45 degrees.. Yes! 45 degrees!"

"Is everything set?" Raven asked as he walked amidst of them,

"Aye, sir!" the dwarven colonel responded, "We're ready to fire! We have most guns focused on the West and South parts of the town, so it's your call!"

"Alright.." Raven said, "Send a warning shot.. Hit that farm over there.." he said and pointed to Raguna's moonlight farm, which luckily had few crops to ruin.

"Aye!" the colonel responded, "Alright! Tank three!" he said, "Fire!"

"Fire!" the tankman ordered, and the main gun blasted its projectile into the horizon, striking Raguna's farm with a brilliant explosion.

0000000000

"What the!?" Raguna stood up in bed as the explosion shook his house, "What's going on!?" he yelled and ran outside.

He saw the crater filled with fire, he saw his ruined harvest, and he also saw his panicking monsters, who were frantically looking for their friend and master.

"What!?" Raguna said, then ran for cover as another explosion rocked his land. "We're under attack!" he said and ran to the town.

0000000000

"Successful hits!" the colonel reported, seeing the burning and smoking land,

"No activity yet." the tactician added, "Should we send a shot to the town itself?"

"Hm..." Raven pondered, "Very well! Hit the town!"

0000000000

"We're under attack!" Raguna yelled to the dark houses of Kardia, "We're under attack!"

"Raguna!" Mist said as she caught up, "What happened!?"

"We're under attack!" Raguna responded, "We have to-"

KABOOM! the shell went as it struck near them, hitting the right side of Jean's general store, setting it ablaze.

"Oh my!" Russel said as he ran out, holding a lamp, followed by Cecilia, who clung to her father,

"Daddy!" she screamed, "What's going on!?"

"We're under attack!" Raguna responded, "I have to get Camus and the others!"

"I'm here!" Lukas yelled as he ran over, along with all those in Lady Ann's inn, who were awoken by the explosion.

"So am I!" Zavier said, "What's going on!?"

"I don't know!" Raguna said, "My farm just exp-" he stopped when one of his orc monsters poked him,

"Graa graa!" it said and pointed to the horizon, where, using its better eyesight, spotted the flashes of the tank guns.

"What is it?" Raguna said and squinted hard, "Oh no..."

"What!?" Lady Ann asked,

"It's the Sechs!" Raguna responded, "They have tanks!"

"Tanks!?" Lukas yelled,

"I'll go get Camus!" Zavier said and ran off in a hurry.

"Help!" Jean yelled from inside the store, which the flames started to engulf,

"I'll go help Jean! You round up the town!" Lukas told Raguna as he got his water spell,

"Alright!" Raguna said and dashed off.

00(With Zavier...)00

"Heh heh..." Zavier panted as he reached the bath house, "Camus! OPEN UP!" he banged the door with his fists, "CAMUS! We're under ATTACK!"

"What?!" Camus said somewhat groggily,

"The Sechs are attacking with Tanks!" Zavier responded, "Their up on that hill by Mist's house!"

"Alright!" Camus said, "The tank is next to my farm! Come on!"

"Get Melody and let's go!" Zavier yelled, "She's not safe!"

00(With Raguna...)00

"Godwin! Godwin!" Raguna knocked on the door, which was quickly answered by Godwin and Felicity, "The t-"

"I know.." Godwin said with a grim face, "Let's round up everybody and get them to a safe location!"

"I'll help!" Felicity said with determination,

"No..." Godwin responded, "You're too sick..."

"But I can help!" Felicity yelled, "I want to help!"

"You can help by going with Jasper and warning him!" Godwin said, "We'll all be safe in his cellar!"

"But..." Felicity said, "Alright..."

00(With Lukas...)00

"Jean! I cleared the door!" Lukas yelled as his water spells got the best of the flame, clearing the front entrance,

"Alright!" Jean said and busted out with Rosetta in his arms right before the right side collapsed into itself.

"Are you alright?" Emmett asked as he came with a bucket of water,

"Yes!" Jean said, "But Rosetta..."

"She inhaled too much smoke!" Edward said, "But thank heavens both of you had no burns!"

"What do we do?" Lukas asked, "How do we take that smoke out!?"

"Mouth to mouth." Edward said, "You have to pump out all that smoke!"

"Alright!" Lukas said, and without thought, set Rosetta down and locked lips, then started to blow.

"Pump her chest too!" Edward instructed, "It pushes out the smoke!"

Lukas did as instructed, then, after a few tense moments, Rosetta regained conciousness and started to cough up smoke.

"Wh-at happened?" Rosetta said as she woke up,

"We're being attacked, Rosetta!" Jean responded, "We have to get to a safe place!"

"Everyone!" Godwin yelled, "We have to head to Jasper's manor! We can hide in the cellar!"

"Alright!" Emmett said, "Everyone let's head quickly before th-"

BOOM! Went another shot, which landed quite close to the group, which had two new additions, Wesley and Lara.

"Is anyone hurt!?" Lara asked worriedly as she passed out recovery potions and bandages,

"Wesley, we have to go to Jasper's Manor!" Godwin told the priest,

"Very well, come on everyone... God will protect us." Wesley's calm words spoke, which calmed down the panic.

00(With Camus and Zavier...)00

"Alright!" Camus said as he jumped in, "I'm loading the gun! You aim it!"

"Yes!" Zavier said, but stopped once he looked at all the controls, "Um..."

"What!?" Camus asked,

"I don't know how to aim it!" Zavier said with panic

"Need any help, guys?" a voice called out, it was Neumann, who had woken up and saw them come here.

"We don't know how to move the gun!" Camus said as he looked at the controls,

"Oh... Let me see..." Neumann said and analyzed the controls, "Oh! Here!" he said and moved a green lever up and down, which in turn moved the gun.

"Oh my... Thank you!" Zavier said, "Now I just need to aim it right to hit those Sechs tanks!"

"Put it at 83 degrees." Neumann said, "They're up on a hill and the winds are favoring you."

"How did you see the tanks at night?! You have..."

"Eyes that never seem to open?" Neumann interrupted Camus, "Don't worry! I still have very good eyesight!" he chuckled.

**00(With the Sechs...)00**

"The town is being set ablaze!" the colonel said,

"We shall march in by tomorrow morning!" the tactician added, "It should be empty by then!"

"I'll rally the troops.. it's 5 in the morning... we have to prepare.." Raven said as he retired back to the army.

**00(?)000**

"There they are..." a man's voice said,

"They don't seem to notice us at all..." a woman's voice added,

"We should strike now!" another man's voice yelled,

"Yes... That would be wise..." the first man said, then his body stood up and was shone upon by the moon, which not only revealed him as a knight, but it also revealed his army behind him. "Men!" the man said, "Today we attack the ones who have burned our villages, destroyed our homes, and took away our families and friends! Today, we give the Sechs what they deserve! So when you march into battle, remember your homes! Remember your families! We fight as one! We are the Einherjar!"

"Einherjar!" the army roared,

"We will fight until we reach Valhalla!" the woman added and raised her spear,

"RRAAAHHH!" the army roared and charged into battle.

00(With the Sechs..)00

"What the!?" Raven yelled as he caught sight of the Einherjar from the bottom of the hill, "MEN!" he called, "We're under Attack!"

The Sechs army turned to see the Einherjar army closing in, and they quickly tried to set up a defense.

00(The Tanks..)000

"Fire!" the colonel said and gave a smug grin, until an explosion destroyed one of his tanks, it was Camus and Zavier, who were firing from the town. "What!?" the colonel yelled and peered into his binoculars, only to have another tank destroyed as he was looking. "Graa! Fire!" the dwarf yelling anger and the Sechs fired retaliative shots.

"Woah!" Zavier said as the shots shook the earth,

"Never mind that!" Neumann said, "Fire!"

"Fire!" Camus yelled and pulled the rope to fire.

"Wah!" the colonel said as an indirect hit damaged a nearby tank, forcing the crew to abandon it.

**00(In Kardia...)000**

"We're all safe here..." Godwin reassured as the village people hid in Jasper's cellar,

"_He is our rock, our fortress._" Wesley read from his holy book to calm everyone down,

"The shots... they stopped.." Raguna said as the earth no longer shook, "I think..."

"Did they leave?" Bianca asked, "It stinks down here!"

"Bianca, please.." Jasper said, "Now... How about a drink? I have this very rare wine in stock down here." he said as he looked in his wine rack, "It's called Roullabouti, and it's-NOT HERE!?" he said in shock.

"Um..." Raguna mumbled and looked at Emmett, who tried to shuffle away,

"Where'd it go!?" Jasper said as he frantically searched for it.

00(The Battle...)00

"The Stoics are here!" a field leiutenant warned as the rebels approached the grounds,

"Damn!" Raven said, "Men! We have to fall back!"

"But sir! The town!" the tactician said, "We almost had it!"

"Almost!" Raven yelled, "Now let's retreat!"

He gave the order, and the bugler played the tune of retreat, which the colonel heard and quickly high tailed the tanks out of there... However, the attackers managed to drive them back into the Sechs Empire before disappearing once more..

**0(Sunrise in Kardia...)00**

"We escaped conquest once again.." Godwin said as he looked at the town, which was quite damaged, though it was mostly the west and the south portions. The Chapel, Manor, and the Spearfish Shack remained undamaged.

"We drove back the tanks." Camus said, "But I'm pretty sure there was an army with them... What don't they come now?"

"I don't know.." Raguna said, "Maybe it was fate that we live on free..."

"We have to help clean up the town though.." Lukas said as he looked at the rubble,

"Thank you so much Raguna.." Russel said, "If you hadn't come to warn the town, I don't know who we could've lost."

"Thanks Lukas... For saving me.." Rosetta mumbled, "I mean, us!"

"God has given us the grace of letting us see one more sunrise again." Wesley said as he looked to the brightening horizon.

"I would call for a celebration, but we have to clean up!" Jasper said, "And I'm feeling a little kind, I'll pay for all the repairs! I'm sure that will get me to heaven!"

"Um.." Wesley mumbled, "That is a kind act... Oh well, we'll see!"

"What?" Jasper said in confusion, "You mean I won't go?"

"I never said that..." Wesley responded, "And I don't make the rules." he pointed to the sky and chuckled.

"Oh.." Jasper mumbled and too laughed.

0000000000

_So the villagers helped fix the town they lived in, and after that was done, they all had a huge banquet and a church service to give thanks for all they had.. But once again... The Sechs Empire was far from finished with Kardia, for it had something it's power hungry leader, Ethelbert, desired above all else..._


	9. Chapter 9

When Hope Fails

Chapter 9

"The Great Offensive"

This Starts Part II

00(Three Weeks Later...)00

"You mean you lost two whole legions of men in an attempt to get a tiny town!?" a great figure on a throne said,

"N-no... You're exaltedness..." Raven said and kept bowed, "It was the rebels, they attacked us!"

"The rebels you should have gotten rid of in the first place!" the figure yelled, "Why did you leave them when they where defenseless?!" 

"I-I... I wanted to conquer Kardia to gain access to the lair and to please you, my great Lord Ethelbert!" Raven continued, 

"I would have been more pleased if you would have taken care of those rebels and conquered Kardia!" the figure rose, revealing Ethelbert the Great, Emperor of the Sechs. "Why do I leave this task in the hands of fools!? Away with him, bring in my commander!" he yelled, and two guards dragged Raven out.

"You called, my lord?" the commander, a young lass, came up and bowed,

"Lynette.. my prized commander." Ethelbert said, "I have left a certain mission fall to fools.. I now ask you to do it."

"Which mission would that be, my lord?" commander Lynette asked,

"The Conquest of Kardia and access to the Lair.." Ethelbert said,

"The L-Lair?" Lynette stammered,

"Yes..." Ethelbert responded, "Now go, this is the most important mission in the whole of the Sechs Empire.. We count on you."

"Please.." Lynette scoffed, "It is just a small village, I'll have it by tea time!"

"That's my girl!" Ethelbert chuckled, "Now go! I depend on you!"

"Yes, my lord!" Lynette said and retired.

**00(In Kardia..)00**

"The Kingdom of Norad has agreed to help us." Godwin told Russel, "They will protect us from anymore actions from the Sechs, but at a cost."

"Uh oh.." Russel said, "What cost?"

"The armies they sent us have no leaders, they died in the Battle of Illiad Mountain against the Sechs." Godwin responded, "So they need us to provide leadership."

"I can do it.." Russel said, "I was a general back in my service with them.."

"A whole of three armies?" Godwin asked in doubt, "I think you might need a little help..."

"But who- Oh..." Russel said.

0000000000

"Again?" Camus asked in frustration, "We just stopped two major Sechs advances!"

"It's just being a general!" Russel told him, "You just lead people into battle, doesn't mean they'll be a battle!"

"But I just want to settle down.." Camus sighed, "I'm tired of this war stuf... My wife worries you know?"

"I know... But please, Norad gave this as a gift! We can't waste it!" Russel said,

"Ugh.." Camus groaned, "Alright... You got me! When are they arriving?"

"By dawn the next day, but I want to teach you all a lesson in leadership!" Russel told him,

"Wait? You all?" Camus asked, and then Raguna and Lukas appeared.

"Hello!" Lukas said with a laugh,

"Oh!" Camus put a smile, "You're joining too?"

"Sure, for Kardia!" Raguna responded,

"What about Zavier?" Camus asked, 

"He said he'll help me.. I'm leading too." Russel responded, "Now time is of the essence, you must learn how to lead an army!"

**0000000000**

"Commander!" a general came up to Lynette, who was riding a horse, leading her force,

"Yes?" Lynette asked,

"Why didn't we bring the tanks?" the general asked,

"Because it's just a small village.." Lynette said, "Plus, it's not like they have their own tanks. We'll wipe them off the face of the earth quickly even without the tanks!" she laughed,

"Wipe them out?" the general asked, quite shocked at her words,

"Yes..." Lynette said, "Or will you disobey the Emperor's orders?" she said and handed a scroll which held the plans,

"But.. These are innocent peop-"

"Look, if you don't want to follow the Emperor's orders, then leave! I can't have men like you spreading this peace crap to my army!" Lynette interrupted, "We follow the Emperor, his will is above yours! Do you understand that soldier!?" 

"Y-yes, sir." the general stammered and quit questioning.

Lynette led her massive force of seven armies complete with archers and cavalry, but no tanks, towards Kardia.

**00(Le Next Day...)00**

"Here they come.." Neumann alerted Russel as he caught sight of the Noradian forces marching there way, being led by only a single captain, the only leader that survived the assault. The men seemed weary from their travels, with cuts on their skin and bumps on their armor and shields.

"Are you Godwin of Kardia?" the captain came up and asked Russel,

"No." Godwin came up, "I am.. Welcome to Kardia!"

"Thanks." the captain said, "Who will be leading these men?"

"I will." Russel responded, "I am Russel, former general of the Noradian 5th Expeditionary Brigade."

"General Russel?!" the captain said in shock, "Is it really you? What happened? Why did you leave the army?"

"I had found a child in one of my campaigns, a little elf girl.." Russel explained, "I adopted her, and having already served 10 years, I was given honorable discharge. So I settled down here and became a librarian, and a father."

"Incredible." the captain said, "But you alone couldn't handle this massive force! Do you have any others?"

"Why yes." Russel responded, and the three youths came up and saluted.

"Why.. These are just youths!" the captain said, "They can't lead an army!"

"They trained under me!" Russel said, "Plus, they stopped a Sechs offensive by themselves!"

"What?" the captain asked, "I don't believe you!"

"Oh yes..." Russel told him, "These three, plus another, stopped a full Sechs force by themselves.. They saved Kardia in the process!"

"Are you serious?!" the captain said in amazement,

"Yes!" Camus interrupted, "We destroyed them all!"

"Incredible!" the captain complimented, "But we'll see how good they lead these men... Godwin, can we rest? We are exhausted."

"We have set aside some land for you to set up camp." Godwin responded, "Our Doctor, Edward, and his nurse assistant will come to see your injured."

"Excellent!" the captain said, "men! March!" he ordered his weary soldiers, which marched off.

**0000000000**

"Sir?" the same general poked his head into Lynette's tent, 

"Yes?" Lynette asked, as she turned around, "Oh.. It's you.. What are you here for? Are you going to preach to me like a babbling priest on how to have compassion?"

"No.." the general said, "I just came to say the troops are done setting up camp.."

"Oh.." Lynette said, "Very well. Is that all?"

"Yes.." the general responded, "I have nothing else to say."

"Alright then, you are dismissed." Lynette said, and the official retired outside. "The Emperor's orders are absolute, who is he to question them?!" she grumbled, "If the plan is to completely destroy Kardia and its inhabitants, then that's what we'll do!"

**00(Le next day...)00**

"Alright.." Russel turned to Camus, Raguna, and Lukas, "Let's see how good you look in these.." he said, and at that instance, for soldiers came with highly decorated armor.

"What are those?" Lukas asked,

"Noradian General's Armor." Russel responded, "You will be generals with me, so after you put those on you will come with me to check on the men... Though, that will be at noon, they are still resting right now, so you can go to town and do the daily things you all usually do."

0000000000

"Hello, Raguna!" Emmett said as Raguna walked in, wearing his armor, "That's a new style! I like it!" 

"Thanks, Emmett." Raguna responded, "This is what Norad's generals wear.."

"I know.." Emmett chuckled, "I've seen many Norad soldiers back in the day! Come here, have a drink!"

"I can't." Raguna replied, "I don't want to be drunk in front of my men." 

"A wise leader you are!" Emmett laughed and started to clean the bar table.

000000000

"Sweetie, you look so handsome!" Melody complimented Camus as she saw his new attire, "You will be the best general ever!" 

"Thank you." Camus said with a smile, "But hopefully I will not see any action, because I want to stay for as much time as I can with you."

"Oh.." Melody blushed, "Me too... But you have to protect Kardia... So I understand..."

"No Sechs are coming.." Camus responded, "I think we may have driven them off for good!" he laughed in glee.

**0000000000**

"How many days until we reach Kardia, tactician?" Lynette asked the woman, who turned to face her,

"About 2 at our pace!" the tactician responded, "We are covering good ground!" 

"This is the best force in the east!" Lynette said proudly, "My men can cover even more ground if they really tried! We could be there by nightfall even!"

"Well, why not?" the woman asked,

"Because attacking at nightfall is what caused that idiot General Raven's defeat!" Lynette spat, "I am better minded than that geezer!" 

"Aye, ma'am." a nearby general said,

"Thank you." Lynette said, "But flattery with me will get you nowhere up the rank ladder!"

**0000000000**

"We're being led by kids?!" a soldier from the army yelled as Raguna, Camus, and Lukas came with Russel on horseback,

"We're not kids!" Lukas spat, "We are men! We defeated the Sechs all by ourselves!"

"At ease." Raguna said, trying to calm down hothead Lukas, then turned to the masses, "Look, I know you may think of us as inferior due to our age... But age has nothing to do with leadership, honor, and loyalty! We experienced war too! We saw the dead bodies, but here we stand! We did not lose hope even when a better armed and ruthless force came upon us! Now please, great soldiers, consider us to lead you into battle, so there may never be another battle ever again!" 

"For it is not age that makes the soldier!" Camus added, "But the fighting spirit and courage that burns in him!"

The armies stood silent, moved by there words...

**00(Next Day...)00**

"Single file!" Raguna ordered his men, which they quickly followed the command and walked in columns, "and stop!" he added, and the men stopped.

"It seems we make excellent leaders..." Camus came up to him, "My men are extraordinary cavalry!"

"And mine are the best wizards ever!" Lukas added as he walked over to them, "There spells are spot on!"

"Heh." Russel chuckled, "This is good! Think highly of your men and their morale boosts! They will fight better and will be more loyal as well!"

"Thanks for the advice." Raguna said, "Any more?" 

"Well.. Feed them." Russel responded, "It is breakfast time, no soldier can fight whilst he dies of hunger and thirst!"

"That is just common sense!" Camus laughed, "But alright, I guess we should give to order!" 

0000000000

"Hello?" Melody said as she walked into the generals' breakfast tent, which startled the four inside.

"Oh! Melody!" Raguna said as he sighed in relief, "What brings you here?"

"I came to speak to Camus.." she responded, "Privately.."

"Oh?" Camus said and stood up, then worriedly walked outside with her. "What is it?" he asked,

"I-I..." she stammered, "I think I may be pregnant.."

"What?" Camus said in shock, "Wha- Wha-... Are you serious!?"

"Yes..." Melody responded,

"Oh my..." Camus took deep breaths, "Oh my... I'm going to be a father! Yeah!" he cheered, which made Raguna and Lukas come out in confusion.

"What's going on?" Lukas asked, "Did someone make a goal?!"

"No!" Camus said, "Lukas, Raguna, I'm going to be a dad!"

"What!?" Raguna yelled, "Are you serious?! That's great!"

"Yeah! I know!" Camus said, then turned to Melody, "Thank you so much!"

"Well, it was a team effort.." Melody said with a laugh, "But you're welcome! I'm so happy too! I can finally be a mom!"

"This calls for celebration!" Russel at last came out, "But after more drills!"

**0000000000**

"Ma'am.." one of the generals came up to Lynette, "The sun is setting, shall we sat camp?"

"Yes." Lynette responded, "I want my men to be top notch for tomorrow! A day of glory will play out for the Sechs Empire on that day!"

"Very well! I'll give the order out!" the general responded and started to leave,

"Wait!" Lynette stopped him, "Can you bring General Saric to me?"

"Yes, ma'am!" the general responded and galloped off on his steed.

0000000000

"You called for me, ma'am?" the peaceful General Saric said as he poked his head into Lynette's tent,

"If I had know such a traitor of a man was within my ranks.." Lynette said, "I would make it that they would put his manhood in a mixer!"

"What?!" the general said in shock, "What is this abo-"

"What do you mean what is this about!?" Lynette screamed, "You have been spreading your poisonous words to my men on how we shouldn't kill the all the people in Kardia! Do you plan to disobey the orders of Ethelbert, Saric!?"

"No!" Saric responded, "I would never disobey the Emperor's orders! But you must admit that the massacre of the Kardians is too brutal!"

"I do not care! It is the Emperor's orders!" Lynette spat, "Now away with you, treacherous dog!" she said, dashed over to him, and struck Saric with a small dagger.

"Gah!" Saric gasped as he was struck, "H-how...?"

"Take him away!" Lynette ordered her two guards, who reluctantly picked him up by the shoulders and carried him off.

0000000000

"W-what is going on?" Saric said as he was being put on a horse,

"We didn't want to abandon you in the woods for dead." one of the guards from Lynette's tent said,

"We heard your words and do not think Ethelbert's decree is right!"

"Then w-why am I-i on this horse?" Saric said, fighting for his life,

"You have to warn the Kardians!" the other guard said, "Go! Before a patrolman sees you!"

"T-thank you!" Saric said, and with what little force he had, rode the horse off into the night...


	10. Chapter 10

When Hope Fails

Chapter 10

"Lynette the Terrible, Raguna the Merciful"

"Sir sir!" a soldier came up to Camus, "There is a Sechs general here!"

"What!?" Camus said in shock,

"Yes! He is by the entrance of the camp!" the soldier added,

"I have to go get the others!" Camus yelled,

"But hurry! He is injured!" the soldier warned.

0000000000

"What business do you have here?!" Russel interogated general Seric,

"I c-c-came to warn Kardia.." Seric said with a hoarse voice, "The Sechs.."

"Aren't you a Sechs?" Lukas said, "Why are you warning us on your own empire?"

"Maybe it's a trap!" Raguna said and unsheathed his blade.

"No!" Seric yelled, "I-I deserted my force..."

"Why?" Russel asked, a serious face on him,

"They want to do things... I did not want to be part of..." Seric responed,

"Like what?" Camus inquired,

"They want to massacre all the Kardians..." Seric said, "The orders are to burn the village to ashes and kill all its people... I do not want such atrocities on a peaceful town to be on my head..."

"Massacre all of Kardia!?" Raguna yelled, "Who gave those orders!?"

"The Emperor himself!" Seric said, "So the commander of my force will not even reconsider! She is fiercely loyal to him!"

"When will they be arriving?" Russel asked,

"By noon last I hear... H-h-h-he..." Seric started to wheeze, the instantly collapsed off his horse, the injury had gotten to him.

"We need a medic!" Camus called out,

"No need... He is dead." a soldier reported, taking his fingers off Seric's neck after checking for a pulse.

"Give this man a soldier's grave!" Russel said to a group of soldiers, "He valued morals over orders! He died with honor!"

"Aye, sir!" the soldiers saluted and carried Seric's body off.

"We are not prepared for a Sechs offensive... Yet." Raguna said with a smug grin,

"We better rally up the troops!" Lukas said with a laugh.

**0000000000**

"Kardia!" Lynette said as she caught sight of the town, "Soon to be an insignificant little pile ash and the source of the Empire's new power!"

"Ma'am!" a general rode up, "We are ready whenever you- you.." he stammered when he caught sight of the armies supplied by Norad heading their way.

"Oh..." Lynette said with a smile, "They are defending themselves? Nevertheless! They will be defeated! Men!" she yelled, "We have little town trying to protect itself! However, we are the best! They will fall to the Sechs! So bring glory to our emperor!"

"YAHHH!" the soldier cheered and took to their positions

0000000000

"Looks like they're moving!" Russel said, "Archers!" he ordered, and the archers got into positions, "FIRE!" he yelled.

0000000000

"Look out!" a Sechs soldier yelled as the incoming volley of arrows rained down on them, taking out some amidst of them,

"Archers! Retaliate!" Lynette ordered, and her archers returned fire.

0000000000

"Take cover!" Raguna yelled, and the armies, had time to block the arrows with their shields, but there were still some casualties, "Now! Charge!" he yelled and led his attack.

0000000000

"So, they want the action?!" Lynette said as she saw Raguna's charge, "Let's give them action! HA!" she yelled and led her own force.

0000000000

"HAAA!" the great roar of soldiers sounded as both Sechs and Noradians clashed in the battle field.

0000000000

"Take out those archers!" Lukas told his wizard force, who used their spells to take out some archers,

"I have your back!" Russel came up and gave signal to fire, which his archers took out some of the enemy wizards who tried to counterattack.

0000000000

"Left! Left!" Camus said as his cavalry force ran around the battle field to face off against that of a Sechs general.

0000000000

"When do we go?" Neumann asked Zavier as he saw the battle from the distance,

"Not yet! Till Lukas gives the signal!" Zavier responded, "But we'd best set Ol' Red up!" he said as he patted the stolen Sechs tank, which was now painted red.

"Alright!" Neumann said and started to load ammunition made by Leo.

0000000000

"Hargh!" Lynette yelled as she hacked away on some Noradian soldiers who were trying to dismount her from her steed, "Back off, swine!"

"Argh!" a Sechs knight yelled as he was struck by an arrow,

"Yah!" a Noradian screamed as he was set ablaza by a fire spell.

"Ma'am!" one of Lynette's generals cried out, "We're in a stalemate!"

"What!?" Lynette said in anger and struck down a knight, "How!?" she growled and then looked off to the opposite side and spotted Raguna, who was fiercely fighting and giving orders. "Take out their general!" she yelled and gave the order.

0000000000

"The battle's getting rough!" Lukas said as he watched the scene, "Shall I give the signal!?"

"Not yet!" Russel responded, "Raguna and Camus have it under control, we just have to keep giving ranged support!"

0000000000

"Hyah!" Raguna said as he swung his shortsword, unaware that one of the Sechs generals was charging at him.

"Raguna!" Camus yelled above the cries on the battlefield and started to dash over on his horse,

"What the.." Raguna turned around to see the general, lance ready, and started to try to dodge the attack.

"I got you-" the general was interrupted as his head flew off,

"Right on time!" Camus said as he placed down his claymore,

"Thank you!" Raguna responded, "Now let's get back to business!"

000000000

"He's still not dead!?" Lynette yelled, seeing Raguna was still in the fight, "I guess I have to take care of him myself!" she said and charged towards him.

"Woah!" Raguna said as he barely avoided her attack, "I see you must be the leader!"

"I am Commander Lynette! And I kill hounds like you for sport!" Lynette spat and started to swing her blade, Raguna deflecting all of them.

"That's not a nice thing to say!" Raguna responded and counterattacked, but Lynette blocked them all, "But I can say you have excellent sword skills!"

"Flattery will not save your head from falling off your shoulders!" Lynett told him and continued the duel, now completely oblivious to her surroundings an only focused on him.

"Ha!"

"Hyah!"

"Hargh!" Raguna yelled and delivered a blow that manage to cut Lynette's left arm,

"You dog!" Lynette screamed and started to swing wildly at him, managing to get Raguna's thigh,

"Argh!" Raguna growled in pain but held on in his defense.

0000000000

"Looks like the battle is getting out of hand!" Russel alerted, "Give the signal!"

"Don't mind if I do!" Lukas said and then used his staff to send three fire balls into the air, which then exploded like fireworks.

0000000000

"That's the signal!" Zavier said, "Start him up, Neumann!"

"Alright!" Neumann yelled in excitement and turned on the tank, which steamrolled down towards the battlefield.

0000000000

"Impossible..." one of the Sechs generals said as he saw the tank roll towards them,

"Fire!" Zavier yelled from the open hatch, and a shell fired straight at the Sechs forces, stunning them for a few seconds.

"Retreat!" the general yelled,

"No! Fight to the last man!" Lynette yelled over him, "We will win!"

"The odds don't look so good now!" Raguna told her and struck.

0000000000

_The battle was tipped over to Kardia's favor at the arrival of the tank, the Sechs started to fall back, but their foolish commander kept them in the fray._

0000000000

"Ma'am!" a captain yelled, "We can't hold them off! We must ret- ACK!" he screamed as he was struck by an arrow in the chest.

"Grr..." Lynette growled, "I can't be defeated by a small town!" she said, "And by you!" she turned to Raguna,

"Admit defeat!" Raguna responded, "There's no way you can win with your force!"

"I just wasn't expecting a defense force!" Lynette spat,

"A commander like you should be ready for anything!" Raguna retorted,

"Are you questioning my military prowess!?" Lynette yelled and started to strike with more ferocity, "Damn you to hell!"

"Woah!" Raguna yelled as he tried to block the hits.

"I will kill you!" Lynette said and raised her blade, only to stop midway when an arrow struck her stomach. "A-a-ag..." she whimpered and capitulated into a fetal position, then fell off her horse.

"The commander is down!" the men yelled, and they started to flee, having no authoritative figure amidst of them.

"Strike them down!" Camus ordered his cavalry, who cut the fleeing Sechs off and started a great slaughter.

0000000000

"We have won." Russel said in relief as the last of the Sechs forces raised their arms in surrender,

"It was a team effort." Lukas added, and the two rode off to meet Camus and Raguna.

"Nice job!" Raguna told Camus, "Without your cavalry, the battle could've turned downhill."

"You're the one that kept the battlefield in check." Camus responded and shook his hand,

"Excellent work you guys!" Lukas said as he came up,

"I guess we have to round up our prisoners." Russel said, pointing at the Sechs soldiers.

"Sir!" a cavalry man came up with two soldiers, who were holding Lynette by her shoulders, "We have captured the Sechs commander, it is your call!" he told Raguna.

"My call for what?" Raguna asked as he looked down at the weak Lynette,

"Do you not know?" the officer asked, "We must finish off the commander, lest she escapes and leads another force!" he explained and handed Raguna a sword, "It is customary for the leader to do so."

"I will not." Raguna said and rejected the officer's sword, "She was just doing what was ordered, just as we were."

"What!?" Camus, Lukas, Russel, and the officer said in shock.

"Come on, Raguna..." Lynette said as she looked up to see him, "Finish me off... Or are you to kind to do so? That's not a warrior."

"I will not kill you." Raguna said, "I may be a warrior, but I'm no bloodthirsty barbarian... Take her away." he ordered the officer and the soldiers, who followed and took Lynette away.

"What was that all about, Raguna?" Camus asked, "She's the one that wanted to wipe us off the face off the Earth!"

"She was just following orders!" Raguna defended himself, "She couldn't help it! What if they did the same thing to us? We're following orders too!"

"But it's not the same!" Lukas added, "She's the enemy!"

"Are we not the enemy in her eyes?" Raguna said, "Enough of this! I'm going to see if she can tell us anything on the Sechs mission here."

"Oh.. Intelligence!" Russel said, "Smart thinking! As a commander, she should know much on the Sechs plans!"

"See?" Raguna chuckled, "Now, I'm going... Round up the prisoners." he said and rode off back to camp, where Lynette was being taken..

**I know I said it was two chaps a day, but I was very busy so I could not upload anything at all! Please forgive me! I hope you like the new charcter addition and I will try my hardest to add new chapters! Please Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

When Hope Fails

Chapter 11

"Rehabilitation"

"So... Commander Lynette, right?" Raguna said as he sat down, then placed his arms on the interrogation table in his tent.

"Hmph... You should know." Lynette mumbled, "We fought."

"Alright." Raguna said, "So, tell me... Why are the Sechs so interested in Kardia?" 

"Do you really think you're going to get any information off of me?" Lynette asked, "I'd rather die than speak to the enemy!"

"Really?" Raguna mumbled, "You're very devoted to your country, and this Emperor... Ethelbert?"

"What about him?" Lynette asked,

"You seem to take his orders very seriously, even though they call for many atrocities like massacre."

Raguna told her,

"You commit massacre too.. and they are orders." Lynette responded,

"But that is in battle, against hostile armed men, not peaceful innocent villagers!" Raguna yelled, "There is a difference!"

"Are my men not people too? Are they any lesser than your denizens?" Lynette retaliated and slammed the table.

"Just tell me what the Sechs want with Kardia and you can go back to the prisoner camp!" Raguna said,

"Never!" Lynette yelled, "I will never give away secrets to you, you dog!" she said, pulled out a concealed knife, and tried to stab Raguna in the throat with it, only to be stopped by the guards.

"You little harlot!" the lead guard yelled and struck Lynette in the right temple with the end of the hilt of his sword, making her scream. The other guards hit her with clubs, "How dare you strike the general!" they said as they beat her.

"Enough!" Raguna yelled, and they all rapidly ceased their action, "Don't mash her into a pulp! That's dishonorable! Shame on you!" he scolded, "Take the dagger and go, I can take this into my own hands!"

"But si-" 

"That's an order!" Raguna interrupted, and the guards reluctantly left. "Look how they left you.." he mumbled as he helped Lynette up, seeing her cuts and bruises.

"I don't need your help." Lynette growled and shook him off right as she stood on her own,

"They beat you bad." Raguna mumbled as he checked her head,

"What do you care?" Lynette mumbled, "You're my enemy!"

"I may be your enemy, but I'm not heartless." Raguna responded, "Now let's see... Ooh.." he said as he saw the gash on her temple, it was right next to her eyepatch. "What is this for?" he asked as he grabbed the said object,

"None of your business!" Lynette said and tried to smack his arm away,

"Oh.." Raguna said as he flipped it up, seeing the other eye, which was a completely different color from its left counterpart, "Wow..."

"Get off!" Lynette said and smacked his hand away,

"That's... That's.." Raguna stammered,

"Weird? Odd? Cursed? Spare me the insult." Lynette grumbled and sat down.

"Can you stop speaking negatively?" Raguna asked, "I was going to say.. Kinda cute." he said and then cleared his throat, trying to keep his authoritative essence.

"What?" Lynette asked, almost smiling, "Oh... I don't need your flattery!" she yelled.

"Well.." Raguna sighed, "Since I can't get any information out of you, I'll have my guards escort you back to your prisoner camp."

"Hmph, about time." Lynette grunted, "But thank you on the compliment, you're the first one to ever say that to me."

"Well... Anytime." Raguna said awkwardly, "Guards! Take her back to the camp!" he called out, and the soldiers came in and took Lynette away.

**00(Le Next Day...)00**

"Are you seriously going to see that Commander again?!" Lukas asked Raguna in disbelief as they walked towards the prisoner camp,

"Yes, I still haven't gotten the information I need." Raguna responded,

"But she's a Sechs! The enemy!" Lukas yelled, "We shouldn't deal with her!"

"She may be a Sechs, but she is still a human being." Raguna told him, "She deserves to be treated as such."

"Oh... I see what it is now." Lukas mumbled, "It's not about your stupid intel! All you saw in that battle was the booty on that booty! You wanted to take Lynette for yourself!"

"What!? That's absurd!" Raguna said in shock, "I hardly know her! Hell, she tried to chop off my head!"

"Uh huh..." Lukas said, "Hey.. I'm not wrong! I'm an expert in love! But why her Raguna? Why can't you pick a girl from Kardia!?"

"I told you I don't like her!" Raguna yelled, turned away, and sped off towards the camp, leaving Lukas by himself.

0000000000

"You again?" Lynette asked as Raguna walked into her cell, "It looks like you're not wearing your armor... Oh, I told you I'm not going to say anythi-"

"It's not that." Raguna interrupted, "Just come with me."

0000000000

"Where are you taking me?" Lynette said as Raguna walked her out of the camp, but she was still in cuffs,

"To Kardia.." Raguna plainly responded and led the way.

"Why do I want to go there!?" Lynette yelled, "I have no business in the scrawny town!"

"You'll see." Raguna gave a short response once more.

It was a small trip to Kardia, and when they entered the small town, they were greeted by a strolling Emmet and Tori, who gave a shocked look as they saw the Sechs commander being walked around in chains be Raguna.

"Oh! Tori, Emmett!" Raguna greeted in his usual smile, "Hello! I want to introduce to you my friend, Lynette! She's a commander from the Sechs Empire, you know?"

The three gave him a confused stare, but it was more pronounced on Lynette.

"Oh... Um.. Hello!" Emmett finally broke the silence, "I'm Emmett! I run the Spring Rabbit Tavern just over there, how do you do?" he greeted.

"Uh... Fine?" Lynette responded in confusion, trying really hard to grasp what this was all about.

"Hi..." Tori calmly said, "I'm... Tori... I help with the Library... I love books.. do you have a thing... you like?"

"Um... Swords?" Lynette responded unsurely, "Raguna, what is this all about!?" she yelled at him, "Are you just parading me around to show your victory to these people!?"

"No.." Raguna responded, "I'm just letting you know all the people you would've massacred without second thought."

"What?!" Emmett said in shock, "Well... I think I should go! See ya!" he said and dashed off,

"Me... too!" Tori added and followed suit.

"Oh.. I see." Lynette said, "You want to give me a little guilt trip, well it's not going to work!" she yelled and struggled to get out of her cuffs, "I want to go back!"

"It's not a guilt trip, Lynette!" Raguna said, "I just want to show you what the people of Kardia are like."

"Well, I don't care!" Lynette responded and continued to struggle.

"Look!" Raguna said and pointed at the distance, where Nicholas, Cecilia and Wesley were. "Don't you love little children?" he asked and ran to meet the three.

"Why hello, Raguna." Wesley greeted, then looked at Lynette, "Oh... Hello, young lass! I am Wesley, priest of the town, may God bless you."

"I don't think the big man would do that." Lynette chuckled, "I've been a bad bitch."

"Wah!" Wesley yelled and quickly covered the children's ears, "Please, there's kids here!"

"Well.. Wesley.." Raguna mumbled in embarrassment, "This is Lynette... And as you can see... She has a large and extensive vocabulary... She is also a Sechs commander."

"Nice to meet you, Lynette!" Cecilia said and gave a smile, "I'm Cecilia, but my friends call me Ceci! You're very pretty!"

"Thank you?" Lynette mumbled,

"Lynette! I'm Nicholas!" Nicholas said, "What does bi-"

"Woah woah woah!" Raguna interrupted the kid, since he knew what word was next, "Don't use that word, Nick!"

"Oh.. Ok." Nicholas innocently said, "Lynette, why do wear that eyepatch then?"

"Yeah, tell us!" Cecilia added.

"None of your business!" Lynette yelled,

"Well... I guess we should be going!" Raguna said, "Nice to see you Wesley, kids. Bye!"

"Bye Mr. Raguna!" the children said and waved them off, "You too, Mrs. Raguna!" they added, which made Raguna cringe and Lynette open her eyes in shock.

"Oh, please excuse them." Wesley said, "The innocence of youth is all! See you Raguna! Lynette, I was honored to make your acquitance!" he bid farewell.

"Mrs. Raguna?" Lynette grumbled, "Are those kids stupid or what?!"

"Didn't you see those faces, Lynette?" Raguna responded, "Were you really going to kill innocent children just because an emperor told you to do so? Did you not see anything back there?!"

"I just saw two puny brats and a stupid preacher that are pebbles in the Sechs path to glory!" Lynette answered, "And Ethelbert is not just any old emperor! He's a god on Earth!"

"Are you serious!?" Raguna yelled, "Those two were just kids! Can't you have the least bit of compassion?!" 

"No." Lynette coldly said, "Now shall we continue our grand tour?"

Raguna only grunted in response and led the way to the other part of town.

0000000000

"Oh! Hello Neumann!" Raguna said as he caught sight of the blond man, who was doing some carpentry work by his shop.

"Why hello Ra-" Neumann stopped right when he saw Lynette, "Raguna? Isn't that the Sechs Commander?" he asked nervously,

"Yes.." Raguna responded, "I was just walking her through town to show her all the people that live here."

"Are you... insane?" Neumann said, "She's probably going to use that information against us! Take her away from here!" he yelled and then ran to his store and shut the door.

"Um... Bad example of a Kardian.." Raguna weakly laughed as he turned to Lynette, who only gave a smug grin.

"Raguna!" a voice called, it was that of Bianca, who saw him,

"Oh, hi Bianca!" Raguna greeted,

"Hello..." Bianca said and looked at Lynette, "Oh my... Poor thing.. You have no sense of fashion at all! And you smell like sweat and swamp!" she said and cringed her face, "Absolutely horrible! And you call yourself a young lady?!"

"I'll show you!" Lynette said and tried to grab Bianca, but was stopped by her cuffs and Raguna, who held the chain back. "If I wasn't locked up I would beat your spoiled rich girl face to the Norad Kingdom!" she growled,

"Your kind absolutely disgusts me!" Bianca scoffed and left abruptly.

"Another bad example." Raguna mumbled and looked at Lynette,

"Are you still going to show me around?" she asked, "I'm getting quite tired of this."

"Do you see why destroying Kardia and its citizens is a bad thing?" he responded, 

"If I say yes, do I go back to the camp?" Lynette grumbled,

"Yes.." Raguna told her.

"Then, no." she surprisingly said, "I have some questions for you, General Raguna!"

"Huh?!" he said in shock, "What?!"

The two came face to face,

"Why did you save me, Raguna?" Lynette asked, "And why are you doing this?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Raguna responded,

"You know full well what I'm saying!" Lynette yelled,

"Well... I just didn't want you to die..." Raguna mumbled, "And I thought you could be changed so that you could help Kardia."

"Is that all?" Lynette asked, 

"Yes, that is all." Raguna said,

"Then take me back to my cell." Lynette bluntly said,

"Alright." Raguna responded and led her off from Kardia.

0000000000

"Never take me back there again." Lynette grumbled as the two reached the prison camp,

"Huh? Why not?" Raguna turned to face her,

"I don't need to see your stupid village or its dirt bag people." Lynette said, "I've seen better people in the slaughter of the battlefield."

"Huh.." Raguna sighed, "I'm sure you're bound to get it... Take her in." he told the prison guards at the gate, who came and took her back into the camp.

0000000000

"Why are you doing this?" Camus asked Raguna as the two shared a bath, being tired from the drills they did all morning.

"What?" Raguna asked, confused,

"Why are you showing the enemy commander Kardia, why are you even talking to her?" Camus responded, "She's the enemy!"

"Why can't I?" Raguan said, "I want to know why can't I teach my enemy compassion and virtues?"

"Because... she's evil, she tried to kill us all!" Camus yelled,

"I know my tactics! Now.. I'm done here!" Raguna yelled and stood up, grabbed a towel, his clothes, and left.

"Don't play with snakes, Raguna!" Camus told him as he left, "You might get bitten!"

0000000000

"Is there something on your mind, ma'am?" a Sechs soldier asked Lynette, who was looking out to the fences separating the camp from the rest of Kardia.

"Nothing..." Lynette responded, "Are we ready for the plan?"

"Aye, ma'am." a former cavalryman responded, "We're ready at your call."

"Then let's do it." Lynette mumbled and stood up, then started yelling curses at the nearby guards.

"Hey!" the guards yelled and dashed over to her, only to be stopped by two Sechs soldiers wielding swords and stabbed.

"Let's go!" Lynette yelled as two of her former archers stole the bows and arrows from the dead guards.

"What the-!" one of the guards yelled as he saw the commotion, "Sound the alarm!" he yelled, before being struck by an arrow.

"Sound the alarm!" another guard relayed the message, which another guard on a tower heard and then played his bugle, thus sounding the call.

At that moment, all the guards came out from their cabins to try to stop the chaos, only to be unprepared and pushed back to the gates by Sechs prisoners armed with only few swords, few bows, logs, whips, rods, and chairs.

"Call the camp!" the head guard told his messenger, "We have a problem!"

"Aye, sir!" the messenger said and quickly mounted his horse and rode off.

"We're almost at the gates!" Lynette yelled as they reached their objective, "Take them down!"

Some Sechs soldiers came with an extra big log and rammed the gates down, only after the third time they succeeded, and the prisoners rushed out in a frenzy.

0000000000

"Sir, sir!" the messenger yelled at Russel, who was with Camus and Lukas,

"What is it?" Russel responded worriedly, seeing the desperation on his face,

"The Prisoners are attacking! They're trying to escape!" the messenger alerted, "The commander is leading them!"

"What?!" Lukas yelled in shock, "Then let's go!"

"We're on our way!" Russel said and quickly ran off to gather some forces.

0000000000

"What the..?" Emmett said as he spotted a small group heading towards town while he was stocking up outside,

"That doesn't look like Raguna or Lukas." Lady Ann told him, "Is it Russel or Camus?"

"No..." Emmett responded, "That doesn't look like any one at all... That looks li... Oh no!"

"RAHH!" the prisoners said as they charged towards the town with torches and their weapons.

"Everybody hide!" Emmett yelled, which was heard by Jean, Lady Ann, and the kids, who were playing with a ball near by, and they all ran in panic back inside, the children coming with Lady Ann, who called them and took them.

0000000000

"Where did they go?!" Camus said, seeing the camp empty, only for one lone guard to stand up, but supporting himself on a makeshift crutch,

"They... Went... To Kardia!" the guard said with his dying breaths, then finally collapsed.

"Kardia!?" Russel yelled, "Come on!" he said and quickly rode off.

0000000000

"Ha ha ha!" Lynette laughed as her men pillaged and burned,

"What is going on!?" Raguna said, seeing the chaos, "Men! Calm this down!" he told his small troop, who were patrolling nearby,

"Yaa!" his men yelled and started to attack the prisoners, who tried to hold them back,

"Not you!" Lynette said as she spotted Raguna, "Men, Kill him!"

"Not on our watches!" Camus yelled as his small force came up and completely surrounded the prisoners, leaving them cut off and set for destruction...

0000000000

The uprising was put out as quick as it started, but Kardia still suffered not only physical damage on buildings and business, but psychological damage as well. Camus and Lukas rounded up all the prisoners while Russel rounded up all the leaders: Officials, Captains, and Lynette, who all led this rebellion and led them to posts set up in the town park, where they were tied down. The town was there to watch.

"People of Kardia!" the captain of the Noradian forces addressed, "These criminals have been charged with leading an uprising and attacking our peaceful town! They have been found guilty, so there sentence is death!"

That moment, archers came up and primed their bows in front of the tied officials, Camus and Lukas arrived there after. Wesley came up and gave last amends to them, some of them accepted and he then sprayed holy water on them.

"Get ready!" Russel said, and the archers loaded arrows, "Take aim!", the archers put up their bows, "Fire!"

The archers fired and struck all the officials, executing all of them quickly, however, they weren't finished, as two more soldiers brought up Lynette and placed her kneeled over on a wooden block.

"The great leader and mastermind of the uprising, this Commander!" the captain continued, "Her penalty is death by decapitation!"

"What?!" Raguna said in shock, "That's not a soldier's death! Hey! Stop!" he yelled and tried to stop the act, only for him to be misunderstood as the executioner passed him the axe.

"It looks like our great General will finish off this fiend!" the captain spoke, seeing Raguna holding the axe.

"What!?" Raguna yelled, "No!"

"Do it! Do it!" the soldiers chanted, even Lukas joined in, Russel only gave a serious look.

"Come on Raguna..." Lynette looked up and said, "Do it.. Or are you too weak?"

"Grr.." Raguna grumbled, he couldn't decide what to do, "Fine!" he yelled and brought up the axe, the soldiers cheered, "Is this what you want!?" he yelled, the soldiers only cheered louder. "Then.. HA!" he said, Lynette looked up with fear in her eyes as the axe came down and cringed and the last second...

She opened her eyes to see that she was still alive, though she was in another location... It was a home.

"Seems like you're up." a voice told her, which made her jump up in shock. "Relax, it's only me..." the voice said again, then revealed itself to be Raguna, "Welcome to my home."

"How am I... alive!?" Lynette said and looked at herself on his mirror, only to see a huge scar across her neck.

"Well, before I explain... It wasn't easy." Raguna chuckled and poured some wine on a glass, "Want a drink?"

"Um.. Sure.." Lynette responded, "Wait... This is hell right? Where all bad people go for never ending torture? Yep, that seems right."

"Oh no.. That's not it." Raguna laughed, "Nice theory though... I'll tell you." he said, came over and passed her drink, then sat down next to her on his bed. "Before I chopped your head off, I gave a powerful healing spell to the axe's head, though I wasn't sure it would work, my theory was that the spell would still stay on your wounds, so after your head plopped off and I showed it to my bloodthirsty soldiers, I took your body and head so I can bury them and I just put your two parts back together and voila! The spell healed you instantly, but it did not bring you back to life, so I had to do another spell and CPR to get you back to at least unconsciousness! Is that enough?"

"But why did you bring me here?" Lynette asked,

"Well, after I killed you, I can't just have you marching around camp or town!" Raguna said, "Or else they'll think you're a ghost or something! So you'll stay here until I can find a great time to let you go."

"So.. you saved my life, again?" Lynette mumbled, "Why don't you just act like your men and kill me?!"

"Because I am not like them.." Raguna muttered, "To tell you the truth... I don't really like killing... I only do it to protect my town and the innocents..."

Lynette stayed silent for a while as she saw Raguna pour wine into his glass once again, mumbling something to himself.

"You should take rest." Raguna finally spoke, "That scar should heal by tomorrow thanks to the spell."

"Alright.." Lynette said as she shuffled back into Raguna's bed, "But where will you sleep?"

"I set up my sleeping bag over there." Raguna pointed to the object, which was by his forge for warmth, "Good night.."

"Good night.." Lynette responded, "And thank you..." she let out in a near silent whisper...


	12. Chapter 12

When Hope Fails

Chapter 12

"Secret Attraction"

Raguna woke up to the smell of cooked eggs, which made him stand up quickly and run to the kitchen, were he saw Lynette on the frying pan.

"Oh... Good morning." Raguna said and gave a sigh of relief,

"Here's your breakfast." Lynette bluntly responded and nearly threw his plate on the table,

"Oh... Thank you." Raguna mumbled, "I didn't know you could cook..." he said as he sat down and took a bite, only to have his eyes shoot open.

"I can't." Lynette said, and the next few moments of Raguna coughing and gagging proved that,

"It sure has... a unique... flavor." Raguna said and then got the little bits on his tongue out with a napkin.

"Well, there is one thing I can cook.." Lynette said as she turned off the frying pan and walked over to the table, "Apple pie." she sat down.

"Oh.. I like apple pie." Raguna said, "Can you pass the salt?"

"Here.." Lynette said and passed the said object, "Oh.. You're right.." she mumbled as she ate the eggs, "They do have a unique flavor."

"I told you.." Raguna said,

"Hey..." Lynette mumbled, "So no one knows I'm here?"

"Absolutely not." Raguna responded, "I told everyone I buried you by Mount Gigant."

"Oh.. Ok.." Lynette said in relief, "So I won't be able to leave here?"

"Sure you can, as long as you're with me." Raguna said, "and lucky for you, I have the day off from drills today."

"Where can we go?" Lynette asked, still able to tolerate her cooking.

"Well, not into town.." Raguna responded, "Everyone is still a bit tense from yesterday."

"How about outside the town?" Lynette asked, "Those ruins I saw when I arrived to conquer Kardia? Can we see those?"

"Of course!" Raguna said quite happily, "It seems you are starting to see the beauty of Kardia!"

"Ha ah.." Lynette laughed weakly, "Maybe I am..." she said and looked down on her plate.

"Well, Let's go!" Raguna said as he grabbed his plate, which was still quite full, with plans to throw it away,

"Wait.. Are you not going to eat?" Lynette asked, seeing the food,

"Um..." Raguna mumbled, "I'm actually saving it for later! It's so good!" he said cheesily, "Yeah!"

"Whatever.." Lynette grumbled and took her plate to the sink, "Let's go."

0000000

The two walked out cautiously and went off towards the ruins, which were peacefully quiet, the birds were chirping and you could even hear the fish swimming in the water.

"This place is beautiful..." Lynette said, "It would be a shame if this was destroyed.."

"You were about to do so if you had won.." Raguna told her,

"Yes..." Lynette mumbled, "Raguna.." she turned to him, "I'm sorry for all I said about Kardia and it's people... can you forgive me?"

"Of course!" Raguna told her with a reassuring smile, "Everyone deserves forgiveness, no matter what they say or do."

Lynette smiled, the first time Raguna had seen her do so with sincerity, "Thank you..." she mumbled,

"Raguna?" another voice called out, it was Sharron, who was on her daily visit to the ruins,

"Oh! Sharron!" Raguna responded, "Hello, how are you!?"

"Fine." Sharron responded, "Who is your lady friend?" she asked, spotting Lynette.

"I guess she hasn't been around a lot." Lynette mumbled to Raguna,

"This is Lynette, Sharron. She's a foreigner." Raguna told Sharron,

"Oh, is that right? Where from? I was just returning from my visit to a town called Sharance, they have some very nice ruins over there." Sharron told her,

"Oh.. You know.." Lynette responded, "The Sechs Empire and such."

"The Sechs Empire?" Sharron said, "That's nice. Are you from the capital?"

"No no." Lynette told her, "I'm from Siracha, though it's not far from Sechia."

Raguna just sat back as he heard the ongoing conversation of Sharron and Lynette, though he got quite bored of it and decided to pull out his rod and started to fish in the clear waters by the ruins.

"You catching anything?" Lynette's asked Raguna for the first time in ages,

"Oh! No!" Raguna said, startled at the sudden conversation, "Not really... Where's Sharron?"

"She left to go to town." Lynette responded, "She wanted to catch up on the people."

"That's nice.." Raguna said and started whistling, trying to pass the time with a tune.

"Raguna." Lynette said, "I really want to thank you."

"For what, Lynette?" Raguna asked,

"For letting me see Kardia in a different way.." Lynette responded, "And for sparing my life twice.."

"My pleasure." Raguna said happily, "I knew you cou- WOAH!" he yelled as a fish tugged on his line, "I got one!"

"Oh wow!" Lynette said as Raguna struggled to reel it in, "It must be a big one!"

"It is!" Raguna said as he put extra effort into it, "HA!" he said and gave one big pull, which brought the large Rainbow Trout onto land, though it sent our poor protagonist flying back onto Lynette.

"Ouch.." Lynette mumbled in pain,

"Sorry.." Raguna chuckled at their awkward position, "It was a big fish."

"I know.. It's just, how we are." Lynette said as she put her hands on Raguna's chest, "It's... really... tight.."

"I'm sorry." Raguna said as he tried to stand back up, only for Lynette to stop him,

"No, it's alright." she muttered and brought him closer,

"Eh..." he mumbled awkwardly as his face turned bright red, but he too started to get closer and closer, until..

"Raguna!?" a strong voice yelled, which made the two lovebirds jump out of their position, it was none other than Camus, who was looking at him angrily.

"Oh!" Raguna said in shock as he looked up, "Hey Camus! I wasn't expecting you here! Heh... Heh..." he laughed weakly,

"Raguna, can I have a word with you in private?" Camus told him, and Raguna reluctantly came up. "What the hell are my eyes seeing!?" he told the Earthmate, "Isn't she supposed to be dead!? I saw you holding her head up to us!"

"It's a long story." Raguna responded, "But how did you find me!?"

"I was talking to Sharron and she mentioned you were here with a Lynette, so I came here to see for myself!" Camus said, "Now how the hell is she alive!? And why were you going to make out with her!?"

"What's the problem?" Raguna asked, "Can't I make out once in a while?"

"Yes you can, but yes there is a problem!" Camus responded, "First, she's the enemy! Second, she might be a ghost!"

"She's changed, Camus!" Raguna told him, "She loves Kardia now!"

"It's true." Lynette came up out of the blue, "Thanks to Raguna, I see this land and its people differently now."

Camus looked at her carefully, then poked her face. "Great, she's not a ghost." he sighed in relief, "Did she resurrect?! Is she a zombie!?"

"No, Camus.." Raguna grumbled, "I saved her."

"Oh my God!" Camus yelled, "You saved her!? That execution was just a hoax!?"

"It wasn't a hoax.." Raguna said calmly, "She did die, but I brought her back. The execution was real, like, if it happened alone in a forest it would make a sound."

"So now you're a prophet?!" Camus said, "And you like her!? Oh my God! This is too much!"

"Hey! You yourself said that fate can choose anyone it wants!" Raguna scolded,

"Yes I did, but I never expected it to be the enemy! The girl who wanted to massacre Kardia!" Camus continued, almost wailing, "Is she even your age!?"

"Hey!" Lynette yelled, "I'm only 17!"

"One year younger!" Raguna told Camus, "Ha ha!"

"But why, Raguna!? Why not a Kardian?!" Camus asked and kicked the ground.

"I don't know.." Raguna mumbled, "Fate is a weird force.." he said and held Lynette close,

"Ugh..." Camus grumbled, "How am I going to explain this to Russel, Lukas, and Zavier?"

"Don't." Lynette told him, "I can be our little secret."

"Where do you keep her?" Camus asked Raguna,

"In my house, she already has a bad name in town." Raguna responded, "But I'm hoping we could change that."

"You'll have to wait for the people to calm down on yesterday's incident then." Camus told him, "Probably tomorrow, or after that."

"Ok... So promise you won't tell anyone?" Raguna asked, "I want to keep her safe."

"I promise." Camus told him and held up his hand in vow.

00(Le Next Day...)00

"Holy Crap!" Zavier said as he, Lukas and Camus stepped into Raguna's house, "She's alive!?"

"Oh brother..." Raguna grumbled, "What the hay, Camus!? You promised!"

"These aren't anyone!" Camus said, "These are your friends, that deserve the truth!"

"What in the world!?" Lukas said, "I knew it! You were keeping her for yourself! I told you! I-... Oh my God, you two haven't been sleeping together, have you?" he asked in disgust.

"No!" both Lynette and Raguna replied,

"Why? How?" Zavier mumbled and held the sides of his head, "Guys.. I think I've finally lost it... I'm seeing dead people..."

"I'm not dead!" Lynette yelled, "Raguna brought me back!"

"So you're a prophet too?!" Lukas said,

"No!" Raguna told him, "I just used magic!"

Both Lukas and Zavier paced around to reel all the new information in,

"So what is she now, your lady friend?" Lukas asked Raguna,

"You can say so... If she wants." Raguna responded and turned to Lynette,

"Yes... Yes!" Lynette added and held his hand, "You can say that!"

"Oh God.." Zavier mumbled and finally passed out on the floor,

"Too much for the little guy." Camus said as he looked down on Zavier, "Look, Raguna.." he turned, "I have no problem with this secret, I'm actually proud you found someone- to some extent... But you really must get this out soon, or you two will be in big trouble! One for treason and the other for just being who they are! Now, I'm going back home, you two go decide what you'll do!" he finished and walked out, dragging Zavier behind him.

"I'm with Camus." Lukas added, "As long as it doesn't endanger Kardia and as long as you no longer hold interest in Rosetta, I'll be fine." he finished and too walked out.

"Huh..." Raguna said with a long sigh, "Can you believe those three are my friends?"

"No.. Not really." Lynette bluntly responded, "Except maybe Camus, but the other two are just complete dolts."

"Yeah... But aren't we all idiots in our own way?" Raguna asked, "Now.. Camus was right, you have to show yourself to the masses, I can't keep you locked in here forever!

"What do you suppose I do?" Lynette asked, "Just stroll into town and say "I'm sorry?'?" They'll drive me out with torches and pitchforks before I even step a foot in!"

"An apology would be nice." Raguna said, "with a lot of sincerity... You have to go up there, I'll ask Godwin to gather the town in the park tomorrow and then I'll take you up there to speak."

"But what i-"

"Hey... Where's that strong Sechs commander inside of you?" Raguna asked, "I believe in you, hot stuff!"

"Hot stuff?" Lynette asked in confusion, "And alright... I'll do it.. But you have to promise to protect me.."

"A promise I will keep." Raguna responded, "In knight's honor!" he held up his hand, Lynette smiled.

**I hope you all like it thus far! Please Review! I like a cliffhanger!**


	13. Chapter 13

When Hope Fails

Chapter 13

"Redemption in the Face of Adversity"

"Today's the big day!" Raguna said as he woke up Lynette,

"Yes.. Yes it is." Lynette mumbled, "Do you really think I can do it?"

"Sure you can!" Raguna reassured, "I'm going to go meet Godwin! You stay here and open the door only for Lukas, Camus, or Zavier! No one else!"

"Yes, sir.." Lynette said mockingly, Raguna only laughed and ran out his door.

0000000000

"May I ask what you need all the townsfolk in the park for, Raguna?" Godwin asked the youth,

"A special occasion." Raguna merely responded, "I just need all the people there by 9 a.m."

"Alright, whatever I can for the hero of Kardia!" Godwin said, "I'll send out cards immediately!" 

**00(Much later...)00**

"I think I'm ready..." Lynette said as she placed on her cloak,

"Excellent!" Raguna said, "Shall I lead the way?" he said and extended his arm,

"Thanks.." Lynette responded and grabbed it, then the two headed out his house.

0000000000

"Why are we here?" Emmett whispered to Jean, who only shrugged his shoulders in response,

"Er hem!" Raguna cleared his throat once he got up on the podium in the park, "I just want to thank you all for coming here today.."

"No problem!" Lukas said from the crowd, getting a few laughs,

"Ha ha..." Raguna laughed weakly, "I just want to say that the reason I needed you all to come here is very important, because it deals with a very extreme part of human emotions... Forgiveness... And you all know that everyone deserves forgiveness, no matter how much damage they have caused. So, without further ado... I want to present to you a secret I have been guarding for a few days now..." he said and signaled Lynette, who was hiding under a cloak, to come up. Once she did, she took off her disguise, which made many gasps escape from the crowd.

"H-H-hello..." Lynette said nervously, "I am.. Lynette, Commander of the Sechs East Forces.. and I just wanted to say.. I'm sorry for all I have done to you all and your town, I really am. You kindhearted people didn't deserve the things Ethelbert had planned, and now, thanks to a very special person, I see that no matter where the order comes from, if it does not suit moral statutes, you shouldn't follow them... Once more, I say... I am truly, very sorry for my actions, and I pray for your forgiveness.." she finished.

The crowd was truly divided, there were some that did forgive her, and those that still held on to the anger,

"Get her off stage!" Rosetta yelled,

"Yeah! She doesn't deserve to be forgiven!" Neumann added and threw a boot,

"Get her off!" Bianca said,

"Lass like that 'taint receive no forgiveness!" Leo yelled and shook his fist.

Lynette tried to protect herself from all the trash being thrown at her, then Raguna stepped in,

"People! Come on!" he yelled, "If you act like this, what makes you any better than her? She's apologizing with all her heart!"

"He's right!" Wesley added, "If we do not forgive our transgressors, we only set ourselves up a tribunal in heaven!" 

The crowd was being calmed down, until all favored forgiveness.

"Lynette.." Godwin said as he came up, "As a representative of Kardia... I can truly say, we all forgive you."

"Thank you.." Lynette responded, "It really makes me glad you all could forgiven me!"

0000000000

"That went well." Raguna said happily as he fixed his general's tent,

"Yes, yes it did." Lynette said, "Thank you for backing me up, Raguna."

"No problem, Lynette." Raguna responded with a smile, "I really care about you and would be really hurt to see you in problems... Oh look, it's getting dark! Should we get going?"

"We're almost done." Lynette said as she grabbed the last books to be reorganized, "There!" she said as she set them down, she then turned around to face him. "Raguna?" she mumbled,

"Yes?" he responded,

"I think.." she said, "I think.. I am in love with you..."

"What?" Raguna said in shock,

"I've never had someone care for me as you have.. Not even Ethelbert!" Lynette said,

"Oh.." Raguna mumbled, "I think I love you too, Lynette.." he said and grabbed her face, then lifted up her eyepatch, "I really think you shouldn't wear this.. It hides your true beauty.." he mumbled, then brought her closer to a kiss.

The kiss lasted for quite a while, then Lynette brought Raguna down onto his desk, and Raguna, knowing what was coming next, put out the nearby lantern...

**00(In the Sechs Capital...)00**

"It is a real shocker Lynette failed." Ethelbert said as he played chess with his supreme commander,

"Quite is, great lord." the Supreme Commander responded, "She was the best out of the four cardinal commanders. Nothing beat the East... Well, the North Commander came real close."

"My prized pupil." Ethelbert mumbled, "But only a pawn in my game to glory." he said as he grabbed the said piece, "You know.. I have to get Kardia no matter what. The Lair of Terrable is there, so when I get him, I shall become a god! Then even Norad will bend to my will!"

"Why don't you lead the attack yourself?" the Supreme commander said, "You won't have to make that extra trip and the morale of the town might go down if they see Ethelbert the Great at their gates!"

"Hmm... Excellent idea!" Ethelbert said and then knocked down the commander's king, "Checkmate."

"You win again." the Supreme commander grumbled, "Shall I prepare the troops for battle?"

"Only my special elites... The Invincibles." Ethelbert said, "They may have taken down Lynette's force, but they would never take down my own!"

"Any tanks, sir?" the commander asked,

"No no... It's not like they have their own, now." Ethelbert chuckled, "Just bring my Dragoon Force."

"The D-Dragoon Force?" the Supreme Commander stammered, "But sir! Isn't that only for the last of your protection?!"

"So? As long as the Kardians don't succeed!" Ethelbert said, "Now that will be all. Oh! And prepare my battle armor as well." 

"Yes, your exaltedness!" the commander said and went off.

**00(Le Next Day...)00**

"Huah.." Raguna yawned as he woke up to the sun penetrating his tent doors, then he turned to Lynette, who was sleeping next to him on his small sofa. "I better not wake her up." he mumbled to himself and slowly stood up to get his underbritches, which he put on rapidly, knowing he was in the camp and soldiers were up and early performing drills nearby.

"Huh?" Lynette mumbled as she woke up, "Oh... It's just you." she said with a smile,

"Rise and shine." Raguna chuckled, "I love it when the morning sun hits your eyes... It really lights those two colours up."

"Thank you.." Lynette responded as she sat up, keeping the blanket on her body, covering her bare chest, "Can you pass me my clothes, please?" she asked,

"Sure." Raguna said and kicked the clothes over to her,

"No peeking!" Lynette said playfully as she grabbed her articles and started to put them on.

"I'm not!" Raguna laughed as he turned around, finally placing on his boots, "Now hurry before anyone finds us like this!"

"It's easier for you to dress up!" Lynette grumbled, "I have to do my hair next!"

"There's a comb in my left drawer if you need it." Raguna informed as he placed on his commander's breastplate, "I'll be outside if you need me!" he said and walked off.

0000000000

"Where shall we go today?" Lynette asked as she came out of the tent, "I would love to see the town now."

"Oh, the town?" Raguna said, "Then I know just where to go then!"

0000000000

"Hello, Raguna, Lynette!" Melody greeted in her sing song voice as the pair walked in,

"Hello, Melody!" Raguna responded, "Where's Camus? I thought the four of us could have some breakfast!"

"He's getting dressed." Melody responded, "He'll be down in a minute.. Though it is we that should go up, the table's up there!"

"Oh! Hello, Raguna, Lynette!" Camus said as he entered the scene, 

"Hello!" the two responded,

"Honey." Melody told Camus, "Raguna was just wondering if we could have breakfast here, the four of us."

"That's a good idea!" Camus said, "What do you plan to make?"

"Wait, who's cooking?" Lynette asked worriedly,

"We are!" Melody said, "The men have to set up the tables!"

"Oh.." Lynette mumbled,

"I'm sure you can cook something good up!" Raguna reassured her.

**00(In Sechia, the Sechs Capital...)00**

"Great Emperor! We are ready to go!" the Supreme Commander announced,

"How long until we reach Kardia?" The Great Emperor asked, fixing his golden guantlets,

"About a week sir." The Supreme commander responded,

"Then we'd better start moving." Ethelbert chuckled, and the commander gave the signal to move. The people of Sechia cheered as the Emperor left the town with two armies of Invincibles off to conquest, the first time in 50 years.

**00(To Kardia...)00**

"Ooh, Melody! You sure know how to cook up some eggs!" Raguna said as he ate the said food,

"Actually, that was me." Lynette interceded,

"Oh? Really?" Raguna said, quite shocked.

"What? Were you expecting someone else?" Camus said and chuckled, "I can't cook to save my life!"

"Alright... The eggs are spectacular, Lynette." Raguna said with a smile, "They truly are."

"Oooh.." Melody winced in pain and held her stomach,

"Is there something wrong?" Camus asked worriedly and stood up,

"Nothing... The baby is just kicking." Melody said happily and continued eating.

"Oh! You're pregnant?" Lynette asked, quite surprised, "That's nice! Who's the father?"

The three on the table just gave her the "Are you Serious?" look, but it was more pronounced on Camus,

"Oh.. Stupid question." Lynette mumbled, "I'm sure you two will make great parents!"

"Have you ever thought about having children?" Melody asked Lynette, who looked up in shock,

"No.. Not really." Lynette said awkwardly, "Most of my life I had my head in military affairs. I was orphaned as a child when my village was destroyed in the Secho-Noradian War, that's when I met Ethelbert, he came riding on a white horse, looking for any survivors to take to safety. He spotted me, and I guess he had compassion because he took me in as his daughter... I lived in his courts and trained under the military... I was so attached to him... I looked up to him almost as a god.. He was my life, I would do anything for him." she continued, "Until Raguna came in, that is... He showed me not everyone was perfect..." she stayed silent, "But I haven't thought about children at all." she concluded.

"Oh.." Melody said in amazement, "That's a shame... Children can be quite nice from what I've heard from Lady Ann."

"I hope he's a boy!" Camus said, "Then I'm going to teach him all I learned in the military, and then I'm going to take him to dungeons and then I'll teach him how to play solabom!"

"Remember, we left it up to fate." Melody reminded Camus, "It can go both ways."

"Solabom?" Raguna asked, "What's that?"

"It's a sport that started in the Raztek Kingdom a long time ago." Camus explained, "They would get this solid rubber ball and wear thick leather joint, chest and hip protectors, divide into teams and then try to get the ball into a vertical ring placed on a wall without using your hands. They used to play it here, but all the players turned old... Namely Neumann and Leo, as well as my father from what I've heard."

"That sounds interesting.." Lynette said, "We play a sport very similar to that in the Sechs Empire, except instead of a ring we used goals at the ends of the field, and less padding. We call it sochar."

0000000000

"I think this is a bad idea..." Raguna said as he took off his clothes, "Do you really need to be near naked to play solabom?"

"All the Razteks wore back then were the padding, a leather loin cloth with undergarments, and a whole lotta body paint." Camus said as he took off his shirt, "And that's what we'll do.. We have to bring solabom back!"

Raguna groaned and reluctantly put the padding on, he knew this was going to be bad...


	14. Chapter 14

When Hope Fails

Chapter 14

"Pass Time"

"What is this?" Russel asked as Raguna and Camus stepped into his library, "Is that... solabom?!"

"Yep, we're trying to bring it back!" Camus responded, "You think we can play it in the camp?"

"Sure... Lukas should be done giving drills.." Russel said as he looked at his clock, "But we don't have the ring wall any more, Godwin had it demolished because it was a safety hazard."

"Drat... No solabom." Camus grumbled,

"Hey! I have a solution!" Raguna said, "What about we take the goals idea from the sport Lynette was talking about and add it to solabom?"

"Are you talking about sochar?" Russel asked "Why don't we just play sochar and not solabom?"

"But..." Camus said and finally sighed in defeat, "Fine..."

**00(Ethelbert's Forces...)00**

"I thought the lair of Terrable was guarded by a giant locked door that could only be opened by a special key." the Supreme Commander told Ethelbert, "Does my lord know where it is?"

"I don't know... But with force, I can find out." Ethelbert chuckled,

"I was also reading more on the Terrable Myth and f-"

"Myth?" Ethelbert interrupted, "I can assure you Terrable is real. Now continue..."

"Well, my lord.." the Supreme Commander continued, "It said that you need a special emblem for Terrable to grant your decrees... Where can we find it?"

"Do you really not know?" Ethelbert chuckled, "Do you not remember 10 years ago?"

"Not really, my lord." the commander said, "Pray you remind me."

"Oh boy.." Ethelbert sighed, "Do you not remember the seige of Akioch?"

"The great Norad city? Sure." the commander said,

"That city had the emblem... though I later found out the royal family sent it away in the custody of common people so we couldn't find it..." Ethelbert explained, "However, some how, call it fate or whatnot, that little girl Lynette held it... I was much surprised to see such a small child held such an important artifact, so I had no choice but to take her in. See?" he said and pulled out the emblem from his chest.

"Ah... Now you will certainly get your wish." the commander chuckled.

**00(Later that night in Kardia...)00**

"I'm exhausted.." Raguna groaned, "That game was incredible.."

"Only because you blocked the final goal." Camus chuckled, "Plus, I must admit sochar is pretty amazing... Not like solabom, but it comes close."

"Well, I'm home, thanks for walking me, mom." Raguna taunted and ran to his house.

0000000000

"What the?!" Raguna said as he walked in, seeing a new bed in his house,

"Oh, hey Raguna!" Lynette said as she walked over, "Do you like it?"

"If you're talking about the brand new bed that took away my old one... I don't know.." Raguna mumbled, "How'd you..."

"I got it from a man named Ivan.." Lynette explained, "It's a double bed! He gave it to me for cheap too!"

"But my old bed.." Raguna said sadly, "It was incredible... I could sleep the whole day on it..."

"Oh, but this one is better." Lynette explained, "We can both sleep on it!"

"That's nice and all, but there is one little flaw.." Raguna said, "We're not married!"

"So what? No one will know." Lynette told him,

"I can't, Lynette.." Raguna mumbled, "We already... you know.. out of wedlock... I can't do this."

"Oh... ok.." Lynette mumbled, "I understand."

"But you can still sleep in it! I'll just rest on my sleeping bag." Raguna reassured Lynette and then patted her shoulder and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Thanks." Lynette smiled.

0000000000

The next days were slow, drills were done by the generals, the villagers went about their business and everything was peaceful, for no one knew what storm was heading their way.

Ethelbert's forces made their way across the land towards Kardia like a tempest, they were ready to drag the town to its knees.

**That Ethelbert is coming! Better watch out Raguna! Also, please Review! I would love it if you all did!**


	15. Chapter 15

When Hope Fails

Chapter 15

"The Beginning of the End."

"Ten hut!" Russel yelled as his men marched in double columns,

"Drills in times of peace make me weary.." Zavier said as he saw the men march,

"It keeps them in tip top shape for when we return them." Lukas told him,

"Return them?" Camus asked, quite confused,

"Yeah, Russel told me that since it is now a peaceful time, we can return them to Norad." Lukas answered, "He said we should send them back by next week."

"That seems reasonable." Raguna said,

"Excuse me?" a soft voice called out, which made the four turn to face behind them, only to see Sharron.

"Yes?" Camus asked with concern, seeing her frightened face,

"I saw something in my dreams..." Sharron said, "It was horrible.."

"What was it?" Raguna asked,

"I saw... I saw.." Sharron stammered, "I saw a Kardia... and then a huge monster rose from the bowels of the earth, creating an earthquake that shook the city... Then the sky turned black and thunder cracked the heavens... Raguna... I think something terrible is coming!"

"It's probably just a nightmare." Zavier scoffed,

"I don't know, Zavier." Camus told him, "Sharron is an oracle.. She can see the future through dreams."

"But this is a time of peace, Sharron, what could possibly be wrong?" Lukas asked, not knowing the great power that was coming towards them.

**00(In Kardia's countryside...)00**

"Look at it, my lord." the Supreme Commander said as he looked at Kardia in the horizon, "A tiny town that can be crushed like a bug!"

"Yet it has taken Raven and Lynette?" Ethelbert responded, "I think this is an ant we can crush, but we also must be careful. Ants bite."

"You speak wisely, my lord." the Commander said, "Though I still can't believe how the Commander of the Eastern Forces fell to such a tiny town... Shall we send a messenger?" he asked,

"Just wait..." Ethelbert responded, " I want to try something first!"

**000000**

"Sir! We have an army!" a scout reported to Russel, "I think its Sechs, but I'm not sure!"

"Why not?" Russel asked,

"They have different flags and armor than the rest!" the scout answered,

"Well then, we better take another look." Russel said, "Prepare a consort and tell the other generals about this." he said,

"Yes, sir!" the scout said and ran off.

0000000

"Who do you think they are?" Camus asked Russel as they watched Ethelbert's army on the hill,

"I don't know... but I think I've seen them before..." Russel answered as he squinted for a better look,

"They look like Sechs... But then they don't..." Lukas made his own observation, "Maybe Norad?"

"I don't think so." Raguna said, "This is... odd..."

"I know who they are..." a voice called from behind, it was Lynette, who spoke in a grave voice,

"Who are they?" Russel asked,

"They're... the Invincibles.." Lynette responded,

"What!?" Russel yelled in a shocked, almost scared, voice, "Impossible!" the hairs on his neck stood up.

"Who are the Invincibles?" Zavier asked in confusion,

"The most elite of Sechs soldiers." Lynette answered, "Even I, as the Commander of the East Forces, cannot deploy them, nor by the other Cardinal Commanders, they can only be deployed by the Supreme Commander.. or... Oh no..." she gasped in horror,

"The Emperor.." Russel growled as he caught sight of the Emperor's flag in the midst of the army,

"How bad are the Invincibles?" Camus asked,

"Very bad..." Russel responded, "I faced off against them once, in the Great Battle of Kaina Plains.. It was an absolute disaster..." he grumbled, "My army was completely destroyed... but I managed to destroy at least half of them..."

"And with the Ethelbert leading them, God knows what they'll do!" Lynette added, "This town is better off wiped out!"

00000000

"I think they have spotted us." the Supreme Commander alerted as he saw the six figures on the horizon,

"Well then, send the messenger." Ethelbert added and gave a smug grin.

00000000

"Someone's coming!" Raguna alerted as the Sechs messenger rode down the hill,

"It's only one, probably a messenger." Russel said, "Let's see what he has to say."

The messenger arrived shortly thereafter, and spotting them as military officials, stopped in front of them. For a messenger, his armor was extravagant,

"A message from Emperor Ethelbert the Great, ruler of the Sechs." he said and passed a scroll, then spotted Lynette with them. "Commander Lynette!" the messenger said and gave a quick bow, "What are you doing with the Kardian's?"

"I changed sides." Lynette responded, "I am no longer a Sechs commander!" she said, tore the rank off her jacket and handed it to him, "Go tell Ethelbert that!"

"Umm... Umm..." the messenger stammered, "Alright... And..." he turned to the Kardian leaders, "The Emperor expects a reply by tomorrow." he said and then turn his horse and rode back.

"The Emperor's terms.." Russel said as he looked at the elegant scroll with the Emperor's seal on the exterior, "We'll have to show this to Godwin.. Oh.. And Lynette." he turned to her, "Thank you for your allegiance.."

"No problem.." Lynette said, "But thank Raguna for that!"

"I certainly will." Russel said and handed her a new rank, "But have this... You're a Marshall now.. So you have authority over Captain Phelps but I am higher than you."

"It is an honor, sir." Lynette said and saluted, accepting her new position.

"Now we must go! We must show this to Godwin!" Camus said, and they all rode off.

**000000000**

"What!?" Ethelbert roared in rage as the messenger handed Lynette's rank to him, "How dare she! Traitorous swine!" he yelled and stomped the rank into the ground, "Once we acquire Kardia, capture her so she can be executed!"

"She shall pay, my lord!" the Supreme Commander said, "She and her army!"

"Well, at least I have the emblem, I just need the key!" Ethelbert's mood lightened a bit as he gazed at the object.

**000000000**

"Oh my.." Godwin said as he read the Emperor's message,

"What do you think, Mayor?" Russel asked, "Shall we accept them?"

"I think..." Godwin said, his face turning serious, "We must accept them..."

"What!?" the four commanders said in shock,

"You can't be serious?!" Raguna said, "We can beat them! We beat them before and that was just four people! Now we have and army!"

"But you yourselves said this is different! You said the army they have now spreads terror across the land by just mentioning their name!" Godwin yelled, "I'm sorry, but I cannot put my people in danger! I am handing over the Key."

"You can't!" Russel said, "Who knows what Ethlebert will do with Terrable!?"

"He doesn't have the Emblem." Godwin said, "So opening Terrable's lair would be worthless."

"But still!" Raguna said, "Once he notices that, he'll just come back and destroy us all!"

"You cannot trust Ethelbert!" Lynette added, "Trust me... I know.."

"What do you mean?" Camus asked,

"I've seen the underhanded things Ethelbert has done..." Lynette mumbled, "You know when I said I nearly adored the man? Well, that was mostly out of fear..."

"See, Godwin! First hand testimony!" Russel said, "We can't just give up! We can fight back, even if it is to the last man!"

"Huh..." Godwin sighed, "I just can't... I can't risk it... I'm sorry, I have to hand the Key.." he said and pulled the necklace he was wearing, which revealed the Key, which was hidden under his clothes.

"Sir.." Camus mumbled, "You can't.."

"I've made my decision." Godwin said, "Now take me to meet Ethelbert.."

"Sir.." Russel mumbled, "Please.."

"Just go!" Godwin yelled, and the five reluctantly led the way.

**0000000**

"Looks like we have our answer." Ethelbert said as he spotted Godwin's party riding towards them, "Let's meet them halfway.."

**00000000**

"Psst..." Russel whispered to Raguna and Camus behind Godwin's back, "I secretly sent Lynette to call the armies to us.."

"Are we really ignoring Godwin?" Camus questioned,

"Well, he ignored us.." Raguna said, "And this is for the town!"

000000

"Peace to you!" Godwin greeted the Great Emperor, who only grunted in reply,

"Do you have the key?" Ethelbert bluntly said,

"I do.." Godwin said and held it up, "Now, as your decree says, you'll leave the town alone?"

"Maybe.." Ethelbert said and gave a devious grin,

"What do you mean b- ACK!" Godwin yelled as one of Ethelbert's soldiers stabbed him the the stomach,

"You bastard!" Russel yelled and drew his sword and started to fight Ethelbert's consorts.

"Take care of them." Ethelbert said as he held up the Key he had snatched, "I have somewhere to be."

he laughed evilly, then made the emblem and the key touch, which teleported him away.

"Grah!" Camus yelled as he swung his Claymore at an Invincible, which surprisingly struck him and killed him.

"Where did he go!?" Raguna yelled, seeing Ethelbert's escape,

"To the base of Mount Gigant!" Russel said, "The touch of Terrable's two icons warps them to the base of Kardia's highest point, where Terrable is summoned by them!"

"You sure know your mythos!" Lukas laughed as he zapped a soldier with a lighting spell,

"Well.. These guys didn't stick to their name at all!" Raguna laughed as he killed the last Invincible.

"Well this was only a group... And the battle has just begun." Russel said grimly as the bugle cry of the Sechs sounded on the hill, and all the Invincibles charged down the hill...


	16. Chapter 16

When Hope Fails

Chapter 16

"The Battle For Kardia"

"Hah!" a battle cry sounded behind the four, it was Lynette and the Noradian and Sechs soldiers behind her,

"She got the Sechs prisoners on our side too!?" Lukas said in shock,

"That's my girl!" Raguna cheered,

"I'll lead them to battle!" Russel said, "You go to Mount Gigant and stop Ethelbert! Who knows what his wish will be!"

"How are we going to get past all those Invincibles?!" Camus yelled,

"The same way you three snuck into the Sechs camp when nobody believed we could save ourselves." Russel responded, "Now go! We'll try to hold back the Invincibles to the last man!"

"What about Godwin!?" Lukas asked, seeing Godwin on the floor,

"I'm afraid he's dead.." Russel said grimly,

"He should've listened to us, dammit!" Camus yelled, "He's always thinking about the town! Why can't he think of himself!"

"Well, he died a selfless man.." Russel mumbled, "Now go!"

"Here they come!" Raguna alerted as the Invincibles came closer,

"So are we!" Russel yelled and gave the signal, and his armies charged to battle, along with Zavier and Nuemann in the tank.

"Let's go!" Camus yelled and charged into battle, along with his friends.

**0000000**

"I've been waiting." Ethelbert said as the Supreme Commander and a small platoon of Invincibles arrived at Mount Gigant's base,

"As long as we're here.." the Supreme Commander said, "Shall we keep moving?"

"As you wish." Ethelbert chuckled and led the way.

**000000**

"Hah!" Raguna yelled as he fought a soldier,

"Watch it!" Lynette said as she blocked the sword of another that tried to stike him in the back,

"Thanks." Raguna said, "I have to be alive to stop Ethelbert!"

"What!?" Lynette yelled, "You're going alone to stop him!?"

"No! I have Lukas and Camus!" Raguna told her,

"Raguna! You can't!" Lynette said, "You'll be killed!"

"It doesn't matter as long as I protect Kardia!" Raguna responded and blocked a sword strike,

"Raguna!" Camus yelled, "I see an opening!"

"Come on!" Zavier yelled from the tank, "I can't hold them off forever!"

"I have to go!" Raguna told Lynette, seeing the gap was closing as the Invincibles reorganized,

"Raguna!" Lynette yelled as he rode off quickly, accompanied with Lukas and Camus.

"I have to go too!" Zavier told Neumann, "I have to help them!"

"What!?" Neumann yelled, "I can't manage this thing alone!"

"You're not alone!" Zavier responded and a former Sechs soldier climbed in,

"I'm here to help!" the soldier said, "I know how to drive this!"

"Are you sure, Zavier?" Neumann said,

"Positive.." Zavier said, grabbed a nearby spear and jumped out, precisely landing on an Invincible cavalry man and taking his horse after knocking him down. "Equus ex Machina." Zavier chuckled and quickly tried to catch up to his three comrades.

**0000000**

"Sir! We have someone coming!" a soldier alerted Ethelbert after seeing the four heroes dash up the mountain very rapidly,

"Leave them! They cannot stop us!" Ethelbert laughed as his team continued up the mount.

**0000000**

"We can't hold them for long!" Russel yelled as his men were pushed back,

"Yes we can!" Lynette yelled, "Men! Give it all!" she yelled, and the excess Sechs soldiers hiding in the brush rushed out, and some others fired arrows and spells.

**000000**

"We're almost there!" Ethelbert said as the trail up the mountain started to end, "Now we commence!"

00000

"Come on guys!" Raguna yelled, "We have to hurry!"

"The horses are giving it their all!" Lukas responded, "We're not gonna make it in time!"

"We have to!" Camus said, "We have to stop Ethelbert!"

"If only there was some way that's faster!" Raguna said,

"The gods are not smiling at us today, lads!" Lukas grumbled,

"Or maybe they are! Look!" Raguna said and abruptly stopped, "A dwarven mineshaft!"

"How's that going to help us!?" Zavier yelled,

"Minecarts are faster than horses!" Raguna said and dismounted, "Now come on!"

"Wait! How do you know there's even one operating minecart in there?" Lukas asked,

"We'll just see what the gods favor." Raguna chuckled, and they all ran in.

**000000**

"One last push!" Russel yelled and the soldiers started to take back some ground from their bloodthirsty enemy.

The Noradians, with their larger numbers, were starting to take back the fight!

**0000000**

"Ah! Yes!" Ethelbert said in glee as he spotted the chamber of Terrable sitting high upon Gigant's summit, "I have finally arrived! Nothing can stop me now! Not men or even gods!" he said and laughed evilly.

000000

"Come on guys!" Raguna said as the four rode on a hand cranked minecart, "We're doing good!"

"I can see the opening to the summit!" Zavier said,

"Maybe a little too fast for me.." Lukas moaned as he started to get dizzy from the high speed and spiraling tracks. Unknown to them, they were on their way to save the entire world...

**It's almost done, you guys! Just a little more! I hope you like it thus far and please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

When Hope Fails

Chapter 17

"The Emperor's Grand Apotheosis"

"And the blood of twelve virgin dwarves.." Ethelbert recited as he poured the blood into a chalice, "And with the Key dipped into it, it shall be worthy to unlock the gates." he said and did as read, then turned to face the grand gates of the Lair. "And from there, the sleeping Dragon shall feel the Seal, and awake and grant its summoner his decree!" he yelled and started to turn the Key in the lock.

"Not so fast, Ethelbert!" a voice yelled, it was Raguna, who ran out of the mineshaft, "Hargh!" he said and threw a small dagger, which struck the great Emperor in the thigh, making him scream in pain and turn away from the gates.

"You vile swine!" Ethelbert exploded in anger, "How dare you interrupt my ascension into godhood! I will destroy you!" he yelled and threw a lightning bolt from his hands, making the earth near the four explode as it impacted.

"Your majesty!" the Supreme Commander said, "We shall deal with them, you continue!"

"No! I will make them suffer!" Ethelbert yelled, "I will make them see my true power!" he said and then launched more lightning bolts from his hands.

"Great! He's a wizard!" Camus groaned, "How are we going to touch him!?"

"We don't!" Lukas said and fired his own projectile, but it was easily dispatched by the Emperor.

"You call that magic!?" Ethelbert taunted, "This is real magic!" he said and launched a hideous blob of dark energy, which slowly dragged the four in.

"Gah!" Zavier yelled,

"Graa! Here's my chance!" Raguna yelled, used the rotary suction of the black hole to spin around and strike Ethelbert in the shin.

"YOU!" Ethelbert roared and fired an infernal fireball towards Raguna, which he barely avoided, but the heat and explosion damaged him nonetheless.

"Take that!" Camus said and did a downward strike with his claymore, only for Ethelbert to deflect the attack with a barrier spell, sending Camus flat on his face.

"Hyah!" Zavier said and poked blindly at the Emperor, who merely weaved all the jabs without the use of magic, then just blasted Zavier away with a wind spell.

"What kind of power is this?" Camus asked as he stood up, and then tried again to strike Ethelbert, who deflected his attack yet again, then blasted him away with a weak fireball.

"Take this!" Lukas yelled and threw a razor wind, but Ethelbert reflected it back, nearly chopping off his head.

"My level of magic is dimensions ahead of yours, child!" Ethelbert taunted, unaware that Camus once again rose,

"Ha!" Camus yelled and hit Ethelbert by the end of the handle of his claymore on the back, knocking him down.

"Agh!" Ethelbert yelled in pain and quickly rolled out of the way of Camus' following chop.

"Hyah!" Raguna came in and cut the fiend in the shoulder,

"ARGH!" You little- HA!" the Emperor yelled and threw a razor wind towards Raguna, cutting his cheek with the attack.

"Ah crap!" Raguna yelled as the sting of the wound got to him.

The next few moments concluded with Ethelbert beating the living daylights out of our four heroes with his horrendously powerful magic. He quickly dispatched Zavier and Raguna with little difficulty, though Camus was hard to knock down, he eventually got dispatched as well. It was only Lukas left standing, and he could do nothing to stop the Emperor.

"Enough!" Ethelbert yelled in annoyance of Lukas' petty little magic blasts, or that's just what they felt to him, for they would've killed a regular person easily. "Eat this!" he said and threw a dark sphere, which missed because he was struck by Raguna before he accurately threw it.

"I have to do something." Lukas mumbled to himself, then looked at one of his custom spell books, "No... I haven't tried that... But I have to..."

"SO!? You continue your puny attempts!" Ethelbert told Raguna as he carried him by the neck, "Why don't I just kill you now?" he said and strengthened his grip.

"I won't let you win!" Raguna grumbled and spat on his face,

"Ha... Brave words!" Ethelbert taunted, "But no matter what you try, you will never defeat me!"

"HEY!" a voice yelled, it was Lukas, who had his arms extended, "Ethelbert! Leave him alone!"

"What is this?" Ethelbert chuckled as Lukas kept his arms extended, drawing lightning to his hands.

"You have taken for granted the powers of a true wizard!" Lukas yelled, "So if you want to test your powers, stand right there!" he then placed his hands in front of him, the fingers curled in.

"Hm... Let me see!" Ethelbert said confidently and threw Raguna a considerable distance away, then stood there fearlessly.

"Ha!" Lukas grinned, "As you wish!" he then concentrated all the magic energy in his palms, making lightning crackle out of it, "DESTRUCTIVE FLASH!" he yelled, and a huge white beam came out.

Ethelbert stood confidently until he saw the beam come towards him, then put on his frightened face,

"WAHH!" he yelled until it was engulfed in the beam, which continued off the mountain and exploded midair a few miles out.

"Hah... hah..." Lukas panted as he finished his attack, leaving all those near him shocked at the tremendous power he released. "I think I did it!"

But after the smoke cleared, there stood Ethelbert, alive but thrashed by the power of the beam,

"Incredible..." Ethelbert said and wiped some blood off his lip, "If I had not set up my barrier in time, that would've done a lot more damage! Congratulations! You cut my power inn half!"

"But...How?" Lukas said in shock, "That was my ultimate spell!"

"Ultimate? Really, it didn't do much." Ethelbert mumbled, "Now... Take care of them!" he told his men , "I will have no further interruptions!" he said and started to walk off, until Camus pushed him down.

"Get him!" Camus yelled, and Zavier came and stabbed the Emperor in the thigh.

"You rat!" Ethelbert said, turned around and fired a concentrated beam from his finger, which penetrated Zavier's gut.

"Zavier!" Raguna yelled and ran as the young hero collapsed to the ground, only to be stopped by the Invincibles

"I'm tired of everyone!" Ethelbert roared in anger, then attacked Lukas, "Here's how you do it!" he yelled and charged and attack, Lukas could only run. "I won't let you leave with your life!" the Emperor yelled, used a warp spell to teleport in front of the poet, and blasted him point black range with a fire beam.

"RAAHHH!" Lukas screamed as the beam engulfed the top part of his body.

When it was all over, only Lukas' legs remained, the top half only being his charcoaled skeleton which just blew away into ashes soon after.

"LUKAS!" Camus yelled in anger and blindly charged to avenge his friend, "I'm going to kill you!" he roared and swung towards Ethelbert, succesfully landing a crippling blow which dismembered the tyrant's left arm. He not only stopped there, he turned to help Raguna with the Invincibles.

"Thank you!" Raguna said as he struck one down, "We're almost done!"

"We are now!" Camus yelled as he cut the last one down.

"Get the Dragoon Squad!" Ethelbert said as he placed a healing spell on his shoulder.

"Sir, I don't think this is right anymore." the Supreme Commander responded,

"Don't question me!" Ethelbert yelled,

"Yes... sir." the Commander mumbled, and sounded a whistle.

A horse carriage quietly arrived, and from there a group of six men came out and held out flintlock pistols, then fired upon the last two, all striking Camus, whose heavy armor lowered his speed.

"Gah..." Camus gasped as all the bullets penetrated him,

"Camus!" Raguna cried,

"M-m-melody..." Camus whimpered and slowly walked forward, with arm extended,

"Camus!" Raguna yelled and shook him, "Don't die!"

"Raguna... I see... a golden field." Camus mumbled, "The wheat looks... so real..."

"Camus..." Raguna said,

"Don't worry..." Camus turned to him, "Just tell Melody... To take care... of our child..." he muttered, then fell down face flat on the dirt.

"Camus..." Raguna cried, "Camus!" he pulled his hair, then glared at Ethelbert, who was at the Gate opening it, "You!" he yelled and stood up.

"Huh?" the Dragoon squad leader mumbled as he saw Raguna twitch,

"Ethelbert! I will destroy you!" Raguna yelled and screamed, then he started glow, "I am an Earthmate, Ethelbert!" he said, "I found out now!"

"What's going on!?" the Dragoon leader said as the ground shook, then one of his men shot Raguna, which struck him in the shoulder.

"It's too late, Raguna!" Ethelbert laughed as he flung the gates opened, "I have Terrable now!"


	18. Chapter 18

When Hope Fails

Chapter 18

**The Final Effort**

"I have opened Terrable's Lair!" Ethelbert laughed, "And with the Emblem, I will rule over all you puny mortals! Over you, Supreme Commander, over you, King of Norad, and everone! With the emblem, I s- What the?" he mumbled as he patted is chest, "Where's the Emblem!? Did one of you take it!?" he asked his men.

"Absolutely not!" The Dragoon leader said,

"Liars!" Ethelbert roared angrily, "You just want the glory!" he yelled and then fired concentrated beams at all of them, killing them instantly.

"Ethelbert!" the Supreme Commander yelled, "What is the meaning of t-"

"Silence, worm!" Ethelbert yelled, then prepared another beam,

"Ethelbert!" Raguna yelled, "Is this what you want!?" he said and held up the emblem,

"How'd yo- NO!" the Emperor screamed as Terrable awoke at the presence of the emblem, and then, spotting Raguna had it, flew over to him.

"You vermin!" Ethelbert yelled and ran over towards Raguna.

"Terrable.." Raguna mumbled to the great dragon, "Here is my wish... Take the people that are still alive on this summit and take them to Kardia.. Except that man and myself." he said, pointing at Ethelbert.

Terrable grunted and nodded its head, then turned to the Supreme Commander, who was frightened at the beast. The Dragon then flew over and snatched the official in its feet, then it turned to Zavier and too snatched him up- finally, it flew off.

"It's only you and me now, Ethelbert." Raguna turned to the Emperor,

"You swine, you abomination!" Ethelbert roared, "You took my wish for godhood! I will make you pay!" he said and started blasting magic at him, but Raguna easily deflected all his attacks, much to the Emperor's shock.

"You are the swine!" Raguna said as he continued glowing, "You are the murderer of thousands, maybe millions! From innocents, to allies, to my friends!" he yelled, looking at Camus and Lukas, "You may think you have escaped justice due to your position. But I tell you, great Emperor, what a man reaps, he sows... You have reaped death and destruction, and you will harvest it!"

"You cannot defeat me!" Ethelbert said, "You do not have the power!"

"Yes I do!" Raguna responded, then, once close enough, stopped in front of him, "I have one energy even you cannot stop! I have my entire life essence in me ready to go!"

"What?!" Ethelbert said in shock, "What are you talking about!?"

"I know I cannot defeat you in my condition..." Raguna told him, looking at his wounds, "But there is one way I can... HAH!" he said and powered up, "I have perfected a magic spell which replaces my entire life force with pure energy... With this, I will defeat you, but at the cost of my own life as well!"

"Are you mad!?" a voice called out, it was Zavier, who had begged Terrable for a few more moments with Raguna,

"Zavier? You're alive?!" Raguna said happily, "That's great! But... This is something I must do! Terrable! Take him away!"

"Raguna!" Zavier yelled, "Think about it..." his voice faded as Terrable flew off.

"You have gone completely insane!" Ethelbert said, "Would you really risk your own life for the puny creatures of this world!?"

"Yes.." Raguna responded, then glared at Ethelbert, "Now, Prepare for your end, Ethelbert!" he powered up once more.

_Kardia, my home... My Friends... I do this for all of you... And for you... Lynette..._, Raguna thought and shed a tear.

"Raguna!" Ethelbert yelled, then seeing no escape, gritted his teeth, "I lay curse on you and your bloodline that my descendants will always be your enemies! We will look to kill you! So that all the sons of men, dwarves, and elves will say that no son of Ethelbert will get along with a son of Raguna!" he cursed him.

"So be it!" Raguna yelled, "AAAAHHHHHHHH!" he yelled as his body was engulfed in a bright light,

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ethelbert yelled as he was consumed by the shine.

**000000000**

"What the!?" Russel said as he saw the large explosion on Mt. Gigant's summit from the ground, causing the entire battle to pause. Then the shockwave of the blast knocked down all the fighting soldiers on the field.

"What do you think happened!?" Lynette asked Russel as the two stood up,

"I don't know!" Russel responded, "But we have to win!" he yelled, and his men took advantage of the moment to attack the undefended enemy.

**0000000000**

_The battle was over as soon as the large explosion on Mt. Gigant ended, so Russel and I rode to the town after we had heard Terrable had landed there._

**0000000000**

"What's going on?!" Russel asked as he neared Terrable, who brought the Supreme Commander and a wounded Zavier,

"We won... Rus." Zavier said weakly, "Raguna killed Ethelbert..."

"It's true." the Commander said, "Such a valiant lad he was."

"So, where is he?" Lynette asked, only for the two to give a grim face,

"He gave his life... to save us all..." Zavier responded, "So did Camus and Lukas... and even... I.." he started to have labored breaths, then revealed his wound to the crowd, "I am glad to have been friends with such amazing... people.." he said and breathed his last...

**0000000000**

_After Zavier's death, the Supreme Commander explained the rest to us... He said that the four were very brave and were the making of true heroes.._

**0000000000**

"Oh my..." Russel said as he reached Mount Gigant's Summit, seeing it was all charred gray,

"What happened?" Lynette asked as they looked around,

"Hey, what's that?" the Supreme Commander said, pointing at two vertical gray figures.

When they neared them, they were completely shocked, for it was Raguna and Ethelbert, but not in flesh and blood, but as a sculpture, a shell of their former selves.

"Raguna!" Lynette yelled as she neared his statue, "What happened!?"

"It seems to be nothing but ash.." Russel observed after he wiped his finger on Ethelbert's cheek,

"Ashes to ashes... Dust to dust." the Commander said and took off his helmet in reverance,

"There's Camus!" Russel said as he ran to Camus' body, which was still in its original position after succumbing to the bullets.

"The Dragoon squad.." the Commader mumbled, "The Invincibles.."

"Raguna..." Lynette cried, "Why? Why?"

"He died with honour, Lynette." the Supreme Commander conforted her, "I wish I had the guts to do so.."

"What are we going to do with these?" Russel asked,

"We should just wait for nature to take them back to where they belong." the Commander responded,

"We should let the others see them... To give their last goodbyes." Lynette suggested, "To calm those who lost someone... Like Melody... or... me.."

"Yes..." Russel said, "We shall do just that.."

**0000000000**

_The town held a service up on the mount, where the villagers got to say goodbye to their heroes... _

"I tell you... Melody could not stop weeping... But neither could I..." Lynette spoke, "They were all brave men who sacrificed their lives for us... They didn't back down even when they faced an near invincible foe... It's the same for all soldiers, really... But there was something special about your father, Leona.." she mumbled to her enlarged belly, "He really had two choices planned out for him, but he decided to take the one that cost him the most- his life... His time with us... I hope one day you will be like that, maybe even better... But hey... fate has different plans in store for each an everyone of us."

she said with a smile and looked up to the sky. "I'm sure he's up there, Leona." she continued, "Watching both of us." she finished and went inside Raguna's home, which was now hers.

0000000000

Thus, the peaceful Kardia was once again safe... Though heroes maybe great and beyond reason... But legends are beyond that... Legends are just that, legends... Larger than anything the mind can think of... Yet the men that make them are as humble as a wooly...

**I really hope you enjoyed this story! And oh... There is a sequel... But that's for another time! So.. This is SuperMastour signing out and wishing you all a blessed day guys! Please Review! And special thanks to ShinyEvee!**


End file.
